Miracle
by Lovee.Spell
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. Rose is pregnant, 5 years later Dimitri comes back for Lissas wedding. what happens when strogoi attack?
1. Dont forget about us

**hi guys , this is my frist story about VA so i dont know is its good. Thats up to you guys to deside. Review and let me know if i should keep writing.**

**and i dont own any of the characters Rachelle Mead does -M**

Chapter1

BEEP****BEEP***BEEP

"ahhhhhhhh" I grabbed my alarm clock and thru it across the room. I pretty sure I heard it break. I have got to stop breaking that pain in the ass clock. Its 6:20pm (morning for vampires) "Dam it!" i have training with Dimitri my lover in 10 minutes.

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I had no time to take a shower but I brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face. I ran into my room and put on black short short's a black training bra and my red converse.

By the time I was finished and got to the gym i was 5 minutes late. I opened the door and saw Dimitri making out with Tasha Ozera. Obviously they didn't hear me come in because they were too busy sucking faces. Anger ripped threw me, he said he loved me but apparently I was wrong. The night we spent in the cabin probably meant nothing to him. My heart shattered.

My face was drenched in tears I finally was able to move my mouth "what the fuck is going on Dimitri!" they sprang apart and sorrow filled his eyes. "Rose... I've been meaning to tell you I'm going to be Tasha's guardian and -" "HOW could you do that to me? To us? After what we've been through "more tears were spilling." I'm sorry you had to find out this way but,-" I cut him off again "YOUR SORRY? Your sorry.. "I was furious; I walked up to him and punched him square in the nose breaking it. Blood was everywhere. Tasha was in shock if I wasn't so focused on Dimitri she would be unconscious by now.

"Is that all you can say? I loved you Dimitri and you took advantage of me! Was this all a joke to you, a game? To see if you could make Rose love you, fuck her and leave her? Well guess what! You managed to do it!" Dimitri was hiding his nose and Tasha probably left to get tissues.

" Roza, there was never any game. I love you and I still do but it's wrong and well Tasha's offer to be her guardian and maybe start a family is quite outstanding. I have never meant to hurt you. "

My body was starting to shake my voice was starting to get teary but it still had the anger from before" Do not ever call me Roza again its Rose! I know she can give you kids but if you really love me like you say you do then you wouldn't take the offer you would have stayed with me, but that's not going to happen because you never loved me. The night in the cabin was a mistake I should have never done it."

Tears covered both our cheeks. Why didn't he just stake me? It would at least have hurt less. "I hope you have a wonderful, happy and fulfilling life with Tasha you asshole goodbye and if you didn't already guess don't ever come back into my life."

I turned around and ran out of the gym doors not looking back at the love of my life.

**review and let me know if you like it so i can keep on writing it -M**


	2. Hate U

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and support. Hope you like ch.2. oh the titles are named after songs so this one is Hate U my Mariah Carey **

**BTW i dont own any of the characters **

_I turned around and ran out of the gym not looking back._

My head was spinning my chest hurt, my heard broken.

I was half way to the novice dorm when I ran SMACK into the one and only..Adrian Ivashkov, just what I needed.

" hey there Little Dhampire, why so heart sick? ".

"I'm not in the mood Adrian"

"I know something is wrong, do you want to talk about it?"

Yes, "NO there is nothing to talk about because nothing is wrong!" Being Rose Hathaway I'm not usually known for expressing my feelings, well except when people piss me off, then I make it pretty clear to whoever it is what I'm thinking.

"Now now little Dhampire did you forget, I can see your aura. You're overwhelmed with anger and there is a little bit is jealousy I'm sensing" I'm angry at Dimitri because he left me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit around like a helpless puppy drowned in sorrow. He moved on, so why shouldn't I? He made it very clear that he didn't want me. And I'm jealous because well there is one thing in this world that Tasha can give him that I can't. A family.

"I'm busy right now. Can I ignore you another time?" I didn't wait for him to respond. I walked around him and ran to my room, I needed to be alone.

I'm lying on my bed reliving everything that happened so far, it still doesn't feel real. How could Dimitri leave me when 2 weeks ago we had sex he said that he loves me and will protect me no matter what.

I felt a tear leak from my eye. I wiped it away with my bed sheet. And soon enough I feel asleep.

I woke to someone knocking very loudly on my door.

BAM*BAM*BAM*BAN*BAM

"Calm your shit! I will be right there!" Whoever is they better have a good excuse for waking me up.

I got up and opened the dam door before they break it down. Standing in front of me is...Alberta?

"Hi Rose, we need to talk, now."

"Do you want to come in?" like I have a choice.

She came inside and sat on the bed, I sat beside her. "So what do you want to talk about?" like I don't already know. She came to talk to me about Dimitri; she was one of the few people who knew about us.

"Rose, _HE _told me what happened this morning, I know it hurts and it feels like somebody ripped out your heart but over time it will heal and you will be able to love again. " there was sympathy in her voice and I I'm grateful for her help but there is probably no chance of me ever loving again.

"Thank you Alberta" I reached over and hugged her. "But if you don't mind can I have some time alone."

"Sure thing, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, I will always be there for you" she stood up and left.

"That's what he said to me_, I will always be there for you_. "

There was another knock at my door. I opened it thinking it was Alberta but I was wrong**.**

**what do you think**

**review :)**


	3. Find Your Love

**Hey, this chapter is all in Tashas POV. I know some of you guys dont like her (i hate her) but i had to do it, so just deal with it, the next one will be all Rose. BTW I am on vacation right now so i might not update everyday but i will try updating as much as possible. i have no WI-FI in my area but i do in a cafe near me so i go there to do it. im comming back in the b****eginning **of August and i will UD more often.-M 

_Tasha POV_

After Dimitri told Rose that he is leaving (which didn't work out very well) she left him with a broken nose, we headed to the infirmary to hopefully get it fixed.

We walked in silence, until that pain in the ass drunken Moroi showed up. "What did you do to Rose, Belikov? She won't tell me anything but her aura does and she is hurt, you're the only person who can make her cry." personally I'm not happy about their relationship. I don't know what he ever saw in her, it's pathetic really. But now he has me, I can give him what she can't; a family.

"I'm leaving the academy to guard Tasha and Rose found out. Ok since now you know do you mind I need to go. " I could tell it hurt him to talk about her, but eventually whatever he feels for her it will fade. I just have to make sure that she doesn't ruin anything in the future.

"You must be doing more than guarding if she broke your nose. " he mumbled under his breath but we still herd. Dimitri was starting to lose his control I had to interrupt their intense staring match. "If you don't mind Lord Ivashkov, we need to be somewhere right now."

"Ya the infirmary, looks like she hit you pretty bad there, well I can't say you don't deserve it Belikov. " he turned around and left.

We started to walk but we didnt get get far when Alberta came up to us. Great more visitors.

"Does she know?" We all know who _**she **_is.

"Yes." he said sadly.

"Well I'm assuming she did not take it well and did that to your nose" He nodded. "Ok well, good luck with your new charge; we will miss you at this school Guardian Belikov. Goodbye." I can tell she is not happy with Dimitri making this choice; well as long I have him and he has me I dont care what anyone thinks.

"Goodbye Alberta-" she interrupted him "Its Guardian Petrov." Disappointment was written all over her face. "Goodbye Guardian Petrov and thank you. " he said formally she nodded and left.

I broke the awkward silence."We need to hurry up Dimitri your nose is going to start to swell." I held on to his available hand and we walked in to the infirmary.

Lissa, Christian's girlfriend is usually in the infirmary when not with him or Rose. She stays there to help heal the injured with her element spirit. As soon as she saw us she was in shock.

"Oh MY GOD! What happened Guardian Belikov?" concern was written all over her face.

"It's nothing Princess, a accident in the gym" she bought it and didn't push the subject.

"Call me Lissa please and here let me heal your nose. " she took both of his hands and in a couple of seconds his nose was healed. The only evidence of some kind of injury is all the blood on his shirt, face and hands.

"There you go, all done. If you don't mind me asking where is Rose? I tried calling her but her phone is off, I tried to send her messages thru the bond but she is blocking me out and I'm not sure if she is in her room." Great more talk about Rose, just what Dimitri needs to forget about her. He was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"We didn't see her today, maybe she is in her room, and sorry we can't help you." I could see hurt in his eyes. He hates to lie especially if it's about Rose.

"Ok well I need to go look for her, it's usually not like her to be ignoring my calls, bye guys" she grabbed her pink purse from the counter and ran out.

"She is going to find out sooner or later."I looked at the clock its 7.15pm (morning for vampires) "Dimka, our flight leaves in 15min lets start heading to the jet."

"I will change my shirt and meet you there." he said in monotone.

"Ok see you." hoping he doesn't decide to visit Rose.

REVIEW :)


	4. Beside you

RPOV

I opened the door expecting Alberta but its Lissa."Umm hi" was all I said. What was I supposed to say "_Hey Liss, I know you're wondering why I never answered your calls but it's because I love Dimitri and he left me to guard Scarface and start a family_."No way was I going to just tell her.

Lissa's face was in shock "What happened Rose? Why haven't you been answering my calls? And have you been crying? " After seeing her face and all the worry I couldn't lie to her anymore about what **was **going on between me and Dimitri even tho she is going to be extremely mad that I kept the biggest secrete in the world from her she has a right to know.

"Come in." We both sat on the bed, "Do you want to know the bad news."

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Ok, so the bad news is that if I tell you you're going to hate me. I don't want you too especially at this time when I need to the most.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. She wrapped her hands around me "Rose you are my sister, I would never hate you I can't hate you, I love you. Please just tell me what's upsetting you." I leaned back "Ok." I took a deep breath.

"Ever since we were brought back to the academy and I took extra training with Dimitri, well we fell in love with each other." Lissa's mouth dropped and was staring at me wide-eyed. "Well at least I thought he loved me until I saw him making out with Scarface in the gym this morning. He told me that he is leaving to guard that BITCH Tasha and start a family." By the time I finished I was crying. Lissa just stared at me for a few more seconds then wrapped me into a tight hug, then let go.

"I should have known something was going on. It's ok though I know you have your reasons for not telling me and I will always be there for you whenever you need me."

"At least I can always trust you; you wouldn't do that to me."

"Of course I wouldn't." She is feeling nervous about asking me a question in case I get mad.

"What do you want to ask me, I'm not going to get mad."

"Did- did you have sex with Dimitri?" I knew that question would come up sooner or later. Why not just tell her now.

"Sadly yes, 2 weeks ago was my first time. That's one of the biggest mistakes I've made. I can't believe that I actually trusted him with my heart and he just used me. And then as if that wasn't enough he told me he still loved me as if we can still be friends. So I punched him and I'm pretty sure that his nose was broken after that. He disserves all the pain he can get. "

Lissa's face tuned white, something was up. "Liss, wh-"

"I am so sorry Rose! Tasha and Dimitri came to the infirmary and I healed him. BUT, only because they said that there was an accident in the gym and many students are in the infirmary for a dislocated or a broken nose all the time. And I asked them if they saw you but Tasha said that they didn't see you all day, so if I knew it was you who hit him I wouldn't heal him. I am so sorry."

"Calm down Liss its ok, it's your job to heal the injured." We both smiled at each other and then all of a sudden I felt something coming out of my mouth I jumped and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I barely managed to close the door; I couldn't let Lissa come in and see me like that.

After throwing up I brushed my teeth and came back out.

"What happened Rose?" She looked concerned.

"I threw up, I must have food poising from the Chinese they served in the cafeteria for dinner yesterday." She still didn't believe me and had the concerned look on her face.

"Rose, if you have food poising from the Chinese the whole school should be sick and throwing up too because we all ate it too." She was right; it can't be from the Chinese.

"What are you getting at?" I ask her cautiously.

"Rose has it crossed your mind that maybe that you're, I don't know ... pregnant?


	5. Pregnant?

_**Hi guys here is the next chapter :) Hope you like it. review**_

**_I hit 1144 words, yay. enjoy -M_**

**_I dont own any of the characters but I wish I did ;)_**

_"Rose has it crossed your mind that maybe that you're, I don't know ... pregnant?_

"What! NO I'm not pregnant! I can't be, I'm a Dhampier and so is Dimitri and we can't reproduce together it has to be with a Moroi!" Seriously what the hell, just because I threw up doesn't mean I'm pregnant.

"Did you do **IT** with anyone else other then Dimitri? Like with Adrian? "

My mouth dropped I can't believe what I was hearing. "Are you kidding me? If he would be the last guy on planet Earth I still wouldn't do "**IT**" with him, he is only a friend. "

"Rose, you are different from other dhampires, you are shadow-kissed. Your DNA is messed up, " I gave her my death stare "No not in a bad way, remember when Natiley turned strgoi and she almost killed you well after I healed you, Dr.O did a blood test and well apparently your DNA is a little bit different then most dhampires, it is what lets you see ghosts of dead people and well it also affects your reproductive system."

"OMFG why the hell am I hearing this for the first time?" I am so angry and I swear to god after Lissa leaves I will go down to the infirmary and choke the life out of the doctor. Lissa probably noticed my "I wanna kill someone face" because she started talking.

"It's nobody's fault Rose, the doctor asked me if you were involved with someone. I didn't know you were, you never told me about you and Dimitri so I told her you're not. The doc didn't think it was that important because the school has rules against that kind of stuff. And she was going to tell you right before graduation."

I calmed down; a little bit. "Liss I can't be pregnant-"She cut me off.

"How do you know? Did you use a condom? Are you on birth control? "

"No I'm not on or using any kind of birth control." I told her.

"See so there is a possibility. The only way of knowing is if we go to the clinic and check." She was seriously out of her mind if she thinks that I'm going to do a pregnancy test.

"Lissa I'm not going because I'm not pregnant! What is it going to take for you to believe me?" Why did I even have to ask I know what she wants.

"I will believe you when the pregnancy test says negative, and then I will drop the subject forever. Please it's only a test nobody would have to know. And it won't hurt if you try." I am still not sure; it's not that I'm scared of going to the clinic and peeing on a dam stick. It's finding out that I maybe pregnant.

"PLEEEEESSSSEEE?" She wined and gave me her puppy dog face. If I don't do it then she won't stop bothering me for the next week about it.

"OK you win." Her happiness ran through the bond. It's kinda rare for you to convince Rose Hathaway to do something if I don't want to do it, and she is exited that she was able too.

"OK, let's go now, I don't want to waste any time finding out that maybe I might be an aunt." She really wanted to be an aunt, but since her brother died and I wasn't planning to have kids just be a guardian she well gave up all hope and now that there is a possibility she is, she wants to find out as soon as possible.

"Ok, but I need to change and-" I couldn't finish my sentence I was too busy trying not to throw up on my hard wood floor. I barely made it to the washroom and closed the door, then I vomited in the toilet. When I finished "doing my business" I cleaned up (brushed my teeth, and used mouth wash) I walked out to see a pale Lissa sitting on my bed.

"We have no time to waste, put this on and let's go." She grabbed an old sweeter, which happened to be the one from the college that we hid at for 2 years, jumped up from the bed and threw it at my face. "Can you make it to the clinic without projectile vomiting?"

"Ya, I'll try." Telling her while leaving the room. We got out of the novice dorms and headed toward the clinic.

When we got there **(sorry I don't know how to spell her name)** was at the counter.

"Hello Princess, Rosemarie can I help you?" Aghh, after many visits to this clinic over the years she still hasn't learned to call me Rose.

"Umm yes. Can we have a-" Lissa lowered her voice "a pregnancy test done?" The Doc's eyes widened "For you?" she asked looking shocked.

"No, not me. Rose." Lissa answered as the doc's eyes went back to normal as if she expected this kind of thing to happen sooner or later.

"Follow me to my office." We went into a small cubed room, a desk was in the middle with a pile of papers on it and some filing cabinets were in each corner. The doctor opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small box and gave it to me.

"School is almost over and you are about to graduate. Since you just turned 18 and not a minor anymore it's none of my business to know if you are pregnant." She paused and sighed "I am assuming that Vasilissa has already told you that you are able to reproduce with other dhampires?"

I nodded "Thanks Doc, we will be going now." I said trying to sound polite but failed.

When we got to room we both sat on the bed again. "Are you sure I should do it?" I asked worried.

"It's the only way we will find out unless you get a baby bump soon." She was right; it is the only way of finding out. "Ok I will be right back." I went into the bathroom, good thing I had to go pee.

I opened the box, took out the stick and turned it on. I sat on the toilet and peed on it. After I was done, the stick said to wait 5-10 minutes. I was just standing and staring at the pregnancy test awaiting the results. These 5-10 minutes were the most important minutes of my life, they were to decide if I was carrying Dimitri's baby or on the bright side that I might have H1N1 and die. It's not that I don't want to have Dimitris children, I do,I dreamt of it, it's a miracle that I maybe am.

BEEP*BEEP*BEEP

The test was done. I looked down at the stick...

**review (L)**


	6. Not Afraid

**Hey guys. Can you do me a little favour? Press the button review and write something. I don't care what, I even except criticism (even tho I don't like it, it makes me learn from my mistakes). (Wow how cheesy can I get?)lol love –M**

**Dimitri Belikov (L)**

**I sadly don't own any of the characters **

The test was done. I looked down at the stick... it says Pregnant. My mouth dropped. I didn't know if I should be happy because I got pregnant or angry because I am, at 18! I opened the door of the bathroom.

"I'm- I'm pregnant." My lips felt num, they refused to say anything else. My legs gave out under me. I was sitting on the ground with my back leaning against the wall. Lissa ran up to me and sat beside me.

"Its going to be ok Rose." She wrapped me into a tight hug. I leaned my head on her shoulder. We sat like that for five minutes.

"What am I going to do Liss?" I whispered. It's only then I noticed that I had tears on my cheeks.

"Are you planning on keeping her?" Am I going to keep her? Can I really manage to raise a child and be a guardian at the same time?

"Yes of course I am, I'm not—wait **her **as in a **she**?" Did Lissa think that the baby that's growing inside me is a girl?

"Yes of course your baby is a girl." We both smiled at each other and all of a sudden my door bursts open and in comes Christian Ozera, covered with food?

"Hey! Where were you guys? You missed the HUGE food fight in the cafeteria! Knowing Rose, she wouldn't miss anything involving food,-" He must have noticed that something was wrong because he shut up. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Have you ever heard of knocking dick face?" I snapped at him.

"I heard talking so I walked in." He paused and stepped forward to take a closer look at me. "Is the legendary Rose Hathaway crying? Does anyone have a video camera? This is once in a lifetime event." He said sarcastically. Was he just asking for me to punch him too? My anger grew. His smile grew.

"It's not the time Christian." Lissa warned him. But she was too late. I stood up and dropped the pregnancy test. I grabbed his collar and pinned him against the wall slightly pulling him up.

"I have had so much shit happen to me today I don't know how much longer my temper will last so I suggest you keep your pain in the ass comments to yourself or else I will use you as my punch bag. And I don't care if you're a royal moroi, I will take all the consequences, it's worth it, so don't mess with me." Lissa has been sending me messages through the bond but I was too busy trying not to kill Christian right there and then. I let go of his collar and stepped back. Trying to cool off.

I sat back down and closed my eyes trying to relax. When I opened them I looked at Lissa. She was staring at Christian. When I looked over at Christian he was staring at... the pregnancy test. Oh no.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered in shock. He pretty much had the same expression that I had.

_"Rose I can compel him to forget this ever happened, if you want me too."_ She told me though the bond.

"No, it's ok Liss. People will start to figure it out sooner or later." She nodded and Christian looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes I'm pregnant." His mouth dropped even more. If that's even possible. "But If you tell anyone," I lowered my voice so it's now threatening. "I will cut a vital organ off your body while you are sleeping and then I guaranty you that you will never have children."

Christians face turned white and so did Lissas since she is his girlfriend. Ha that will make sure he stays quiet.

He sat down in front of me."Don't worry Rose. It's not my secrete to tell. So who is the sucker that got you pregnant?" Ahh the question everybody is dying to know. Should I tell him? Well it's not like I'm telling Jesse or anything at least I can trust him. And since he is going to live with Lissa and me in court he is going to see the baby every day.

"If I tell you the same rule applies, **do not tell anyone**." I warned him.

"Yea, yea because you will cut off my you-know-what, go on."

"Well the assholes name is...Guardian Dimitri Belikov. I swear to god Christian if you tell anyone, even your aunt I won't just cut something off while you're sleeping I will kill you in your sleep." I wasn't kidding and he knew it.

His eyes literally popped out of their sockets."You're kidding right? You fucked Belikov? How is that even possible you guys are dhampires? Does he know? Isn't he now Tasha's guardian? Wasn't he your mentor? What the hell?"

After me and Lissa explained everything to Christian's small brain they both left me to rest.

**4 months later**

After I finished school Lissa moved to Court with me Christian and Eddie. I was assigned to Lissa as her official guardian, Eddie was Christian's and we were to live with her and fire boy, but now since I have a baby growing inside me I have time off and Lissa gets a temporary replacement for me. But I will go back to being her guardian after the baby is out of me and is at least 3 months old. Wow I still can't believe that I'm pregnant I thought that I would finally get used to it by now since my stomach is slowly getting bigger, but no I'm still as shocked as I was the first time I heard. I haven't heard or seen Tasha and Dimitri since I saw them kissing in the gym. It still hurts me to think about him and I can't get over the fact that I'm still in love with the father of my baby.

I have an Ultra sound appointment to find out the gender of the baby today. Apparently nobody can go shopping for baby clothing without knowing the gender of the baby. Eddie and Adrian are taking me to the doctor. All my closest friends and my mother knew who the father of the baby is; they don't seem to mind, well except for my mom but that's my mom what do you expect and Adrian. Adrian has been like a big brother to me during the whole pregnancy so far he has been very protective of me and I appreciate it.

"Get your ass down here Rose, we are going to be late!" yelled Eddie. I was in my room finding what to wear since none of my old clothes fit me anymore. I pulled out a yellow summer dress, with a flower design on it. I wouldn't ever wear that dress but I don't have a choice. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail and I was done.

I left my room and went down stairs. Eddie and Adrian were by the door, waiting. Lissa, Christian, and Mia were sitting on the couch.

"Finally Rose, let's go." Eddie said leaving the mansion with Adrian following behind.

"Ok bye guys see you later!" I shouted going out the door.

"Bye Rose." They all said the same time. When we got into the car and started drivng it was around 12:00pm. It would take us an hour to get to the nearest hospital.

"I like your new sense of style Little Dhampire." Adrian said sarcastically. Eddie is driving Adrian is in the back seat and in I'm the passenger seat next to Eddie. Eddie insisted on coming along, he didn't trust Adrian's driving ability. Thank god.

"You know Adrian; you don't have to be here. And I didn't ask for your opinion." I said. After that it was quiet so I turned on the radio and some 80's music started playing. Déjà-vu happened and I remembered when me and Dimitri were driving for 5 hours to take a mid field exam that I missed and I started complaining about his choice in music. Those were the days that I started to realize that I fell in love. What a mistake.

We parked the car and went in to register with the secretary; she was a human in her 40's with short blond hair and blue eyes. "Name?" she asked.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Right this way." She got up and led us to a room with all the equipment. I lied down on the bed while Adrian took the seat closest to me which left Eddie standing at the far wall close to the door. The doctor came in put his gloves on and sat on my other side with all the equipment.

"Good afternoon, Rosemarie. My name is . So how far along are you pregnant?" He had short brown hair with light green eyes not like Adrian's.

"4 months." He nodded and looked at some papers. Then took out some tube.

"Can you lift your dress so we can get started?" I wasn't happy about that but Adrian was grinning from ear to ear. Typical.

I lifted my dress until my stomach was all showing.

"This might be a little cold at first." The doctor warned. He rubbed the gel with his gloved hand over my stomach; it was like putting ice cold water on your stomach.

After doing that he took some roller that is connected to the machine with the tv and started rolling it over my stomach.

When he did that he looked at the screen for a few seconds and then back to me.

"Congratulations, you are having..."

**Hey guys, you are picking if Rose should have:**

**-a girl**

**-a boy **

**- girl twins**

**- boy twins**

**- a girl and boy,( twins) **

**And while you are doing that give me some Ideas for names. **

**Hurry Up vote (in the review section)! I need to keep writing so I will make this voting only 2 days, which means voting starts on Wednesday 14 and finishes on Thursday 15 midnight. Let the voting begin! And also give me names for both girls and boys!**

**Thanks -M**


	7. Its only you

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little early because i said i will be posting it tommorow but im not a very paitent person and i just couldnt wait so here it is. ENJOY **

** DONT HATE MEE I made triplets (i know it wasnt oin the options i gave you but i have read soooooooooo many stories that have a boy and girl twins and I really wanted to have 2 boys but some of you guys wanted a girl so i made 2 boys and a girl and I didnt want my story to be like everybody elses because thats boring)**

**Oh btw thanks with all the name sujestions it helped alot and I also want to thank my mom for helping me with names (I am half Ukranian but I speak Russian and she helped so thanks mom ;)**

* * *

"Congratulations, you are having triplets."My mouth dropped and my eyes widened, I'm pretty sure Adrian and Eddie had the same expressions I did. I was going to give birth to 3 kids. Not one not two but THREE! There was a silence; everybody was in shock well except , we were totally not expecting that I was going to have three kids.

"Wha- what are the genders?" I asked, after I regained the will power to move my mouth.

"Let's see." The doc moved the roller around my stomach; I closed my eyes still trying to register what I have just heard.

"Well, one is a girl and the other two are boys. You are very lucky they are in perfect shape for 4 month olds."He smiled at me.

"Thanks doc, are we almost done, because I really want to get home now."

"Yup let me just wipe the gel of your stomach, and then you are free to go." He grabbed a cloth and started wiping it off. "Oh and before you leave, go to the secretary and pick up the ultra-sound pictures."

"Will do." I said smiling. Maybe having triplets isn't a bad thing it's great, I have the help and support of the people I love and it won't be like I'm raising 3 children by myself even though I am a single mother.

After we picked up the pictures, we got into the car and headed home.

"Wow Rose, 3 that's a lot." Adrian said from the back seat.

"Ya I know, thank god I have my friends to help me." I smiled at Eddie and Adrian.

"Rose you're like family to us we love you and we will always help you out when you need us." Eddie said and Adrian nodded in agreement. This was one of the picture perfect moments that I will never forget.

"I love you guys." I smiled "I would hug both of you right now but I don't wanna get into a car accident."They both smiled.

"So did you think of any names yet?" Adrian asked.

"Ya I have a few I like."

"Care to share some with us?" Eddie asked.

"Why wouldn't I? So for boys I like the names Maxim, Aleksei (alek-SAY) and if I have to chose for a girl it's probably going to be Maja (ma-YA)." I smiled to myself; I wonder how they will look like. Are they going to resemble me more or Dimitri. Dimitri, he still doesn't know; should I tell him? No, if I do then he will return; Yes I want him to come back but I want him to do it because he loves me not because he feels like he has to, because he has children.

"Those are all Russian names aren't they?" Adrian asked taking me away from my thoughts.

"Yes they are; I want them to at least have something from their Russian background since their father is Russian. But I'm probably going to Americanize the names, like for Aleksei it's going to be Alek, Maxim its Max and Maja's name is going to stay the same."

They both smiled, "I like their names." Eddie said. "Ya me too; Max, Alek, and Maja." Adrian grinned.

"So what's going to be their last name? Hathaway or Belikov?"Eddie asked. I want them to know who their father is so their last names will all be Belikov; I really don't give a shit of what my friends think. Their middle names are going to be Mason because he was my best guy friend that died for me, Dimitri because that is their father and Vasilisa because she is like my family and I love her.

"Their full names are Maxim Dimitri Belikov, Aleksei Mason Belikov and Maja Vasilisa Belikov. Like I said before I want them to know who their father is and not act like he doesn't exist; I know what it feels like not knowing who my father is it's not a fun felling. And soon enough in couple years they are going to start getting curious and I'm not going to lie."

They both nodded in understanding. "We get it Rose." They both said.

After that I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the window, I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I remember is parking the car in front of Lissas mansion.

"Ok, we are here." Eddie said after parking the car. Adrian jumped out of the car and opened my door for me. Eddie and Adrian both helped me out of the car. I could do it myself but ever since they found out I am pregnant they were treating me like royalty. Wow and all you have to do is get pregnant.

I went into the house and everybody looked up from the couch and ran up to me.

"Sooo? Is it a girl or boy?"Lissa asked impatiently, everybody was waiting for me to reply, I could see Eddie and Adrian sitting on the couch grinning at us.

"I am getting triplets!"I shouted Lissa wrapped me into a tight hug trying not to put a lot of pressure on my stomach. "Congrads! OMG triplets! That's amazing Rose!" Lissa told me letting go.

"Rose that's grate I'm so happy for you!" Mia hugged me next and then Christian.

"Thanks guys, wow I know, I still can't believe it! But first things first; I'm hungry." I said rubbing my big belly.

"Rose, when aren't you hungry?" Christian asked sarcastically.

"Hey! Im eating for 4, now be a nice boy Fire crotch and use your awesome cooking skills that I know you have, and make me a big bowl of spaghetti with meatballs." I smiled a innocently. He left the living room and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Wait Rose you didn't tell us the gender! " Lissa shouted as I sat down on the couch. Its hard work walking around with extra wait on your stomach.

"I have 2 boys and 1 girl."Their smiles grew as I told them. "And I already have their names picked out."

"Well what are you waiting for, tell us!" Lissa shouted.

"Calm down Liss, ok so they are Aleksei Mason Belikov, Maxim Dimitri Belikov and Maja Vasilisa Belikov." Her smile widened as she heard her name was my daughter's middle name.

"Those are amazing names! And thank you, thank you, thank you, soooo much for putting my name as Maja's middle name." She hugged me again. "Oh and Mia?" her head automatically shot up at the sound of her name. "I was wondering if you would like to be the godmother?" Her smile grew. "I would love to Rose! Thank you!" She hugged me too.

After a while of talking, I showed them the ultra-sound pictures and they all awed. By the time we finished Christian came into the living room with spaghetti I ate and then went to sleep.

**5 years later.**

It's been almost 5 years when I got the 3 best things in my life; my children, Max, Alek and Maja. They are now 5 years old and turning 6 on March 10. Max has shoulder length brown hair and ties it back just like Dimitri used to do it, he has my nose while everything else was the exact same as Dimitri's, he also is a little taller than his brother and sister. He is basically a stunning image of a young Dimitri except he has my self-control and attitude. Alek is the opposite; he has short hair and likes it messy just like Adrian dose it. He has Dimitri's eyes my hair colour and my face but he also has the same mouth and nose as Dimitri, Alek has some self-control but is not very good at holding on to it and he has a bad mouth too. And then there is Maja, she is the smallest one of all the triplets. She has long dark brown hair and basically looks exactly like I did when I was her age except she has Dimitri's bottomless brown eyes that you can stare at forever. Oh and she has none what so ever self control when she wants something she doesn't ask she demands. And she is basically a mini me. Max, Alek and Maja are all tan just like their father and they are all very protective or each other and me. Dimitri still doesn't know about them and I haven't seen him or Tasha for 5 years. Lissa and Christian went to visit them every Christmas because Tasha is Christians Aunt but I stayed behind I still couldn't handle seeing him.

Christian finally proposed to Lissa last month,now they are finally getting married and she is pregnant. The wedding is in 1 week and she is 4 months pregnant. Tasha and Dimitri will be there but I guess I will have to avoid him. The kids know who their father is but have never seen a picture of him so they don't know who he looks like. But I told them that they look a lot him.

"Mom! Maja just hit me!" Max yelled running up the stairs to my room. And then there were other set of small footsteps running behind him. "I had to! He called me fat!" Maja yelled after him. About 2 second later they both ran into my room and started yelling. I didn't understand anything, "He-FAT-NO –Stupid-she-blah blah blah." "Calm down both of you. Max, go to Uncle Adrian and hit him with a shovel- NO I mean play with him and Maja go to Uncle Eddie and play with him." They both nodded and left in different directions and I went down stairs to talk to Lissa because she has been sending me messages for the last 10 minutes.

"Hey Liss what's up? You wanted to talk? "I asked her sitting on the couch beside her.

She had a frown on her face. Oh no something was wrong.

"Dimitri and Tasha are coming today; they wanted to spend a little time with us before the wedding so they are staying with us until the wedding finishes and we are going out for dinner when they come so dress up and dress up the kids." I froze, after 5 years I was finally going to see him. This is bad, I'm not even prepared.

"When will they be here?"

"Christian is going to pick them up from the airport. They will be here in 2 hours, Rose I know you don't like Tasha very much but try to be nice and about Dimitri I know you still have feelings for him and he did hurt you but they are our guests and we have to be nice even though I know you don't want to."

"Ya fine whatever. I need to get ready and tell the kids." I got up and went upstairs to find the kids. I went into my room with all 3 of them to talk.

"Ok, guys I have some news." Max, Alek and Maja looked serious and had their guardian masks on which they took from their dad. "Your dad Dimitri will be here in 2 hours. Remember that he doesn't know about that he has three wonderful children." They all nodded in unison "And we will keep it like that until he leaves. He is coming with another lady Tasha. Be nice I know you don't like her because she took daddy away, but you have to behave and listen to everything I tell you, do you understand me? "

"Yes momma." Max said then Alek and Maja followed. I dressed them up in clean clothes. Maja was wearing a plane white T and a pink skirt (that Lissa got her, Maja dosent like pink)that hangs to her knees. Alek wore a black plane T and jeans and Max wore a white shirt and jeans. After they were dressed up it was my turn.

I took the quickest shower of my life, dried my hair, curled it, put foundation and applied a small amount of makeup. I put on a little blood red dress that when little over the knee and with a low neckline so my boobs looked amazing, black heals and a black clutch to top of my look. And I looked hot he was going to regret ever leaving me.

I went down stairs and looked around the kids were sitting in the living room watching TV, Lissa in the kitchen talking on the phone, Eddie was with Mia talking. I guess I was a little early. So I went to the piano in the room next to where the kids were. I learned how to play and now if I do say so myself I am really good and I sing with the song. I learned a lot of songs so I just sat down and started playing "Its not over" by Secondhand Serenade

My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over

I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over

When I finished I heard clapping from behind; I turned around to see Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Max, Alek, Mia, Tasha and Dimitri all there, they must have came when I was playing. I got up and looked at everybody, they were still clapping.

"That was grate Rose, I didn't know you played or can sing that good." Tasha said with a grin.

Maja ran up to me and I picked her up and turned to Tasha. "Thanks Tasha, I learned how to play over the years and Ive always known how to sing." Then I turned to Dimitri. He looked exactly the same only older made him look even sexier. He was wearing the guardian suite, he was staring at me then turned his gaze toward Maja. "Welcome guardian Belikov." I said and turned my attention Alek who was pulling my hand.

"I will be right back." I told all of them and let Alek dang me away with Maja in my arms. I put Maja down and looked at Alek.

"Is that our dad, mommy?" Alek asked.

"Yea that's him." I told him.

"Wow he is tall." I laughed a little "Yea he is, ok we need to go or Lissa will be mad." He nodded and we went back to the party.

**OMG this took me like all day to write. you should of seen me. im at the beach working on my tan and also writing this chapter. my mom was like WTF I brought you halfway across the world so you can enjoy yourself at the beach but you are on your laptop. it was really funny. **

************ I have a new story ! its on my profile, read it ! Im probably going to update it tommorow so read it. tell me what you think.**


	8. Its not over

**HEY, enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. My favourite part is Dimitri with Maja , Alek and Max. What a good dad.**

**Anyway, I just updated my other story**

**KK I will stop talking or writing , ENJOY - M**

Dimitri POV

Me and Tasha just arrived to Lissa's Mansion. We came for their wedding thats in a week so until then we are staying with Lissa Christian and their guardians Eddie and Rose. Rose, I haven't seen her for about 5 years. I made a big mistake leaving her, I know that now. I tried getting over her, but I can't, I'm still regretting ever leaving her. And yes I do still love her, even if she hates me. Tasha tried getting closer to me, but I have never been more than her guardian. She is not happy about it but she will have to get used to it. I know Tasha loves me but I can't return those feelings, my heart belongs to someone else.

We got out of the car and went inside. Lissa ran up to Tasha hugging her and greeting her. She did the same to me. My eyes were looking for Rose, she was nowhere in sight. We were also greeted by Eddie, Mia and Adrian. They all knew about me and Rose and they didn't like me very much because of what I did. Then behind them were 3 kids hiding. They were shy so I bent down to their height trying not to scare them.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri Belikov." Their little brown eyes winded. "And you are?"

"I'm Maja." The girl said. They all looked about the same age, triplets probably. The other boy stepped forward "Im Aleksei but they call me Alek." And then the third boy stepped up, he had longer hair that tied up at the back. "I'm Maxim people call me Max." My eyes narrowed, these are Roses children no dout about that, but who is the father? It cant be Adrian because they don't look anything like him. I smiled "Its nice to meet you."

Someone started playing the piano. Maja grabbed my hand and I looked down. She smiled and dragged me into the room with the piano. Everyone followed. When we came in Rose was playing the piano and singing. She was just as beautiful I as remember. She had on a tight red dress that hugged her every curve and her long beautiful hair was curled and let lose.

She hadn't noticed when we came in. I noticed the song right away. "It's not over" by Secondhand Serenade. It was still the beginning of the song when we came in.

We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over

I do so badly wish I never left, but its over.

I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

Thats exactly what I thought, that we would never last forever but I was an stupid idiot and was afraid to take a chance.

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over

When the song finished we all clapped.

"That was grate Rose, I didn't know you played or can sing that good." Tasha said with a grin.

Maja ran up to Rose and she picked her up and turned to Tasha. "Thanks Tasha, I learned how to play over the years and I've always known how to sing." You could tell she doesn't like Tasha but I really don't care.

"Welcome guardian Belikov." She said formally. How I hate it when she uses my guardian title. She turned her attention to Alek who was pulling her arm.

"I will be right back." She told us. And let Alek drag her away. I stared at her until she was out of sight.

"Ok Tasha, Dimitri go and change into something fancy we are going to a restaurant for dinner so in 30 minutes meet me in the living room." Lissa commanded.

About 10 minutes later I went down stairs, sat in the kitchen alone and put my head in my hands. What was I going to do; I love her I can't get her out of my mind and I—

"What's wrong?" My head shot up to look at Maja, Max and Alek. I must have been deep in thought for three children to sneak up on me.

"Hey, umm nothing just tired." I half lied, I was a little tired but that's not what is bothering me; I couldn't tell them I'm in love with their mother.

Maja came closer to me, "Your lying I can tell, and we won't leave until we find out." She said stubbornly and smiled wickedly. Wow they are their mother's children. I gave a small laugh and stood up looking down at them.

"Ok then, I guess I will just have to make you." I said smiling.

"You don't scare us." Max spoke up. "Hey, speak for yourself." Alek snapped at Max.

I couldn't help but laugh, I could watch them all day and never get bored. "Well, are you three ticklish?" I asked bending down to their height.

All three set of brown eyes widened. "I guess you will just have to find out!" Maja shouted teasingly and ran away toward the living room with Max and Alek in tow.

Max, Maja and Alek were hiding behind the couch when I came from behind and started tickling them three. They instantly laughed and fell on their backs from exhaustion.

"We..give..up!" They shouted in between breaths. I stopped and went to sit on the couch. They followed me. Maja sat on my right leaning on my shoulder and Alek sat on my left doing the same, Max looked for a spot beside me and when not finding one he let out a sigh looking sad and made a pout face looking down. He was a very good actor, so I gave in and picked him up and put him in my lap so he can lean against my chest. They were all breathing heavy and then calmly which meant they fell asleep. Then slowly my eyes started to close."

Rose POV

After I helped Lissa pick something out to wear since none of her clothes fit her we went downstairs.

Eddie, Mia, Christian, Tasha and Adrian were surrounding the couch. I walked up to get a better look at what they were all staring at. Dimitri was sitting on the couch with Maja, Alek leaning on each shoulder and Max on his chest and they were all sleeping. It looked soooo cute, father and children. I was going to have to tell him sooner or later I don't want him finding out from the kids or others that he is the father.

" Awww, that's soo cute." I whispered smiling.

"Ya I know. They look so tired maybe we should leave them to sleep." Lissa said.

The kids did look tired after running around all day and Dimitri was after a long flight. Even though I'm still angry with Dimitri I will let him sleep, if someone dared to wake me up and they are not my kids or Lissa then, well let's just say some parts of their body might hurt for a while.

"You know what guys, its ok go without me I will stay here, in case the kids wake up. And plus I'm not hungry." I said. I looked at Tasha and she didn't look happy, probably doesn't want me and Dimitri to be alone.

"Ok Rose, suit yourself." Eddie said taking Mia's hand and walking out the door where the limo waited.

"Yea see you later Little Dhampire, I would stay but I'm really hungry." Adrian said leaving.

"Are you sure Rose?" Lissa asked worried.

"Yes, I'm positive, now go have fun." I smiled.

"See she said to have fun, so let's go!" Christian said pulling Lissa and Tasha out the door.

When everybody was gone I looked at the kids and Dimitri. They look so peaceful and happy together. This is how it was always meant to be. Well things change.

I went to change into some sweats. I have baggy grey sweat pants and a tight white tank top on.

I went back down stairs to the living room. I sat down on the one seat couch beside them. I got up to get some water and I hit my pinkey toe on the corner of the coffee table. And let me tell you it hurt like a bitch.

"Damn it! Ouch." I yelled grabbing my toe and standing on one leg. I totally ignoring the 4 sleeping people 1 meter away.

Dimitri is a very light sleeper but luckily the kids aren't. Dimitri woke up instantly but didn't move. My toe stopped hurting and I stood on both feet, our gaze was locked. So many memories were going through my head. But I had to stop this, I broke my gaze first.

"They left to eat, they didn't want to wake you and the kids up.I need to get them to bed, or they are going to be very grumpy if they wake up." I didn't look at him again. I picked up Max that was on his chest.

"Wait, I'll help." He stood up, and picked up Alek in one arm and Maja in the other. I put Max in his bed and Dimitri did the same to Alek and Maja. I closed the door to the room quietly not wanting to wake them up.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Yea, we do." I nodded and led him into my room. I was nervous, what was I going to say. I sat down on my bed and motioned him to sit beside me. He did.

"What do you want to talk to me about guardian Belikov." He hated when I called him Guardian. Well was I supposed to be all "Hey comrade" hell no.

"Please, stop calling me that." He was frustrated, good.

"Sure thing, guar- Dimitri. What do you want to talk about?" I asked playing stupid.

"I am sorry I left you, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and I regretted it every day since." He looked down. Wow that was not what I expected.

"My heart was damaged beyond repair when you left. I cried at night when nobody was around for almost 2 months. Then when I had my kids some of my heart was repaired but not all of it and it still isn't. You hurt me so badly Dimitri." Tears were threatening to spill. "I don't know if I can forgive you, you left me for Tasha. You said you loved me and that you would always be there for me and when I needed you the most you never came." Tears started to spill. Dam it. He quickly wiped the tears from my face and lifted my chin so our eyes met. Oh, how I missed his soft touch and brown beautiful eyes.

"I love you Rose, I still do I always have and always will. I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused. It hurt me too, so much. " He paused taking a breath "My heart felt empty when I left, Tasha tried to fill the space. But she couldn't because she isn't you, nobody will ever replace you." He gave a sad smile looking down.

"Dimitri, I don't -I can't believe whatever your telling me, you don't love me. You left me to start a family with Tasha! If you really love me like you say you do you wouldn't have left me. And don't tell me you haven't slept with her or kissed her passionately I know you have and -"

"Dont tell me what I'm feeling, or what you think I did with Tasha!" Dimitri was always better at holding his self-control but now he snapped. He stood up and started pacing back and forth. He stopped at looked back at me "What about you Rose, Huh? You've had to sleep with someone if you have 3 children! Who is the father? Adrian? Some random stranger on the street?"

I stood up and went closer to him."Yea Dimitri! You caught me! I was so depressed that I went for a walk got bored then grabbed the nearest guy around me, and fucked him on the street in front of everyone!" I yelled sarcastically. We stood like that staring at each other pissed off when I heard someone start whispering outside my door.

"Hey both of you shut up, I want to hear what they are saying." Whispered Alek loudly.

I sighed and looked at Dimitri, we were both smiling then. I went up to the door and opened it. Alek Maja and Max were all leaning on the door and fell down when I opened it.

"It was Maja's idea mom!" Alek shouted

"NO! It was Alek's!" Maja shouted back.

"Hey, remember what we talked about this morning." I said kneeling down.

They all said and nodded. "Mama Can we talk to you?" Max asked. I nodded and let them drag me to their room. We sat on Maja's bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I seriously have no idea.

" We want our dad back." Maja said. I knew this would happen.

"We're sorrie mum but-" I interrupted Alek

"No you don't have to apologize it's ok." I knew what I had to do.

The kids went to watch TV in the living room while I went to the kitchen to get a coke since I don't drink coffee. I got the coke and was about to close the refrigerator door when Dimitri came in and sat at the table.

"Do you want one?" I pointed at the coke.

"No thanks."

I opened my coke and took a sip. I sat down across form Dimitri.

"You really are a great mother, and I'm sorry for snapping at you back there. It's none of my business who the father is." He said looking down at the last part.

"Lets go upstairs I need to tell you something."

**REVIEW(L)**


	9. Fall for you

_**Hey guys ok so this chapter is a little shorter but its my favorite so far! OMG I loved writing this one. soo enjoy. **_

**_I was going to update tommorow but I just couldnt wait to update. ENJOY! -M_**

I had to tell him the truth; as much as I don't want to I'm doing it for the kids.

* * *

"Lets go upstairs I need to tell you something."

"Sure." He said. I lead him back to my room, and sat on my bed again.

"Ok, please listen to what I have to say and don't interrupted or start yelling." He nodded looking at me cautiously.

"I want to talk to you about the father of my children" I don't know how else to start this conversation.

"Ok but what does this have to do anything?" Dimitri's eyes narrowed.

"It has to do with everything Dimitri! I don't know how to tell you." I put my head in my hands this is starting to get frustrating.

"Roza... calm down. "Start at the beginning." He took my hands and held them.

"The day you left me I found out that I was pregnant with your baby or babies since there is three." I said it. I lowered my head avoiding eye contact.

"Wait, what? How is that possible?."He paused looking shocked.

" It has something to do with me being shadow-kissed. Dimitri you are the father look at the kids they all look like you and me." He let go of my hands and stood up, looking down at me.

"Why didn't you tell me? It's been 5 years." He sounded so hurt but he should be he left me.

"I wanted you to come back for me not because you realized you have a family so you felt like you had too, but for me because you love me. You didn't come back so what does that prove? For all I knew you might of already had a family, I didn't want to bother you since I would just mess up you perfect life with Tasha." My eyes were starting to water.

"I was planning on coming back but when Lissa said you have children I thought that you moved on with your life. I always loved you."

"Well I didn't move on, I couldn't push myself too because I was waiting for you to come back." I stood up. Now we were both standing and pissed. His eyes were filled with regret, anger, longing, compassion, lust and pain. That's when I noticed we were standing so close to each other. Old sparks started to reignite and memories of stolen kisses and the cabin started to return.

He took a step forward and our lips instantly met. How I missed his soft touch. My lips moulded into his like they were meant for each other. Our bodies were pressed together whatever space used to be in between us is now nonexistent. My hands were in his smooth and silky hair pulling him closer to me.

I hadn't realized we were walking backwards until I felt my back hit the wall. I was smushed in between Dimitri and the wall. Dimitri grabbed my butt pulling me up so we were the same height. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved from my lips down my heck to my collar bone. I tilted my head back. "_WAIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING"_ I screamed in my head.

"Dimitri, stop." I put all the strength and willpower I had to tell him to stop. His head shot up.

"What's wrong?" He said putting me down. I looked up at his eyes; love, lust, eagerness, were showing.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. The last time we did this, 2 weeks later you left me. I can't go through all that pain again; aren't you and Tasha a couple?"

"I will never leave you again Roza I love you, I'm only her guardian nothing more I want to be with you." He said lifting my chin so our eyes can meet.

"You told me you would always be there for me, and then you left. So you can see why I'm having a little trouble believing whatever you say."

"It's ok, you don't need to. I will do everything in my power to gain your trust back even if it kills me." He said hugging me and kissing my head.

"Just so you know, their last names are all Belikov."I said.

"Thank you that means a lot, but you didn't have to do that." Dimitri said grinning.

"No, I wanted to. I didn't want them not knowing who their father is. I know how it feels not knowing." I hated my mother for so long because she was never around and left me to be raised by the academy. Until recently when she decided to re-appear in my life and my father well I don't even know who he is and my mother refuses to tell me.

"Let's go to the living room the kids are watching TV." I said

"Do we have to watch Barbie again?" Alek grunted looking annoyed.

"Shut up!" Maja shouted, at Alek. Max was so much like Dimitri, he just sat there and didn't complain but on the inside was probably just as annoyed as Alek.

"Mama!" They shouted running to me when I came down hugging me. When they saw Dimitri they walked around toward him.

Dimitri bend down "I'm your dad." He said it more like a statement then a question.

They all nodded and ran up hugging him. It was a very touching moment. After that Dimitri started to make dinner. The kids watched everything he did like it was some kind of cooking show.

_RING* RING*RING_

The phone rang and I quickly ran to get it.

"Yello, " I answered

"Hey it's Liss, so how everything going at home." By "home" she meant with Dimitri.

"Its great actually he took it very well and knows he is the father."

"Thats good. Umm I need to go we will be home in 20 minutes byee." She hung up before I could even reply.

"Yea see ya." I said to the dead receiver. I turned on the TV and started watching some random show.

_Knock * Knock * Knock_

"I will get it!" I went to the door when a shitload of nausea hit me. That could only mean... that there are strogoi nearby. I was reaching for my stake when the door broke open and about 10 strogoi stood in front of me. How did they get in, at Court? New wards were put up this morning. I went into an attack stance ready to attack. There were too many I wouldn't be able to win.

Dimitri came down with stake in hand and ready to kill.

"You will come with us or we will take you by force." The middle strogoi hissed at me. They wanted me? Why me? All I know is that they aren't putting any of their nasty hands on me.

Dimitri tried to stake the one who talked to me I was helping but we couldn't kill him there were too many.

There were 5 strogoi fighting me. I managed to stake one and put in some good punches and kicks. I was outnumbered 3 of them pinned me down and took my stake away. "Bitch" one of them mumbled. They put me to my feet and held my hands behind my back; there is no way I can get out.

Dimitri managed to kill 2, but he was also outnumbered. It took 4 strogoi to pin him down successfully. There was a woman strogoi probably a moroi when turned that was laying down on his chest smiling. Then she leaned down and sunk her teeth into Dimitri's neck.

"No!" I screamed "Don't kill him! I will go with you, just don't hurt him! Please!" I was crying now. My knees gave out and the two strogoi were practically holding me by my arms. She dropped his lifeless body; I just prayed he would be alive.

"Let's go. Ralf, Jessica, and Jack stay behind clear the house." so she instructed. The next thing I knew everything went black.

Maja POV

We were all in the kitchen well except for mama. Dad was cooking dinner and we were watching. Soon Max and Alek will learn and cook for me like my slaves. I can't make cereal properly without something going wrong. I was just like mama we can't cook even if our lives depended on it. That's why Uncle Chris cooks for us.

There was a loud knock on the door. "I will get it!" Mama yelled from the living room. There was a loud SMASH noise.

Dad grabbed his stake and turned around. "Kids, hide and do not come out, whatever you hear ignore it stay quiet and do not under any circumstances leave your hiding spot." He ran off toward the front door. There was something wrong really wrong. We all ran into our room and hid under our beds. There was strogoi in the house!

Me, Max and Alek were all crying. We herd mama scream ""No! Don't kill him! I will go with you, just don't hurt him! Please!" Go where, where were they going to take her? They were hurting our dad. I couldn't just sit here; they were hurting our mom and dad. I got up and was heading toward the door. "Where are you going Maja? Dad told us not to leave." Max whispered.

"Im calling for help." I opened the door and using my awesome ninja skills sneaked into mama's room. I grabbed the phone and started dialling Adrian's number he would know what to do.

"Hello?" Adrian answered.

"Help, Adrian. There are strogoi in the house. They are taking mama somewhere." I said quietly.

"What? Ok we are getting help. Stay where you are don't go anywhere." He sounded scared.

"Ok but-" Someone grabbed me from behind pulling me up. I dropped the phone on the ground. "Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Look what we have here." He turned me around. I have never been this close to a stogoi, hell I've never even seen a real strogoi. He had red rings around his eyes that gave me the chills. His skin was cold as ice, he was also tall and pale. He basically looked like the walking dead except not rotten.

"Hey, Jessica I found a little dhampire." He said to the strogoi named Jessica.

"Take her, I found another one, we might need both of them, let's go before guardians get here." She smiled. What both? There are three of us that means either Max or Alek didn't get caught. Where were they taking us?

"Let go of me you asshole what have I ever done to you?" The asshole was holing me on his shoulder so I was hitting his back.

"Watch your mouth; you wouldn't want me to drop you?" he hissed.

"Bite me, asshole!" I yelled at him.

"As you wish." He smiled with his fangs showing. He put me down. Then everything went black.

* * *

Hey so here is the deal I need at least 10 reviews to post the next chapter. AND let me know what do you want to happen because im just making up as I go so if you guys give me Ideas it will help thanks.

ps. I have another Fan Fic.

-M


	10. L

**hi, sorry! SO SORRY that I didnt update I just came back from the Black Sea and now im in some village with soo many flies but I was finnalt able to find wi-fi so now Im updateing.**

Rose POV

I was in a field. It was fall; the leaves of the trees were turning orangey yellow and falling off. I recognized this to well. It was one of Adrian's dreams. I looked at what I was wearing, it was the same outfit that I wore when strigoi ... oh my god.

"Rose, where are you, what happened." I turned around to see Adrian standing in front of me. He never calls me Rose even when I beg him too this must be important. He looks scared and nervous. His usual perfect styled messy hair was just messy now and he looks like he hasn't slept.

"Adrian, thank god. I don't know, all I remember was going to answer the door, nausea from being near a strigoi, a strigoi biting Dimitri and then everything went blank. Is Dimitri alright?" I was starting to panic. What if he died from blood loss? I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Rose, I don't know. He wasn't in the house when the guardians searched it. We only found Max, he was under the bed." He stepped closer pulling me into a tight hug. "I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you, Little Dhampire. Please if you can find out anything about where you are just go to sleep and I will be waiting for you." He had a tear coming from his eye.

They took Maja , Alek and Dimitri. Maybe they killed them, or even worse going to awaken them. My kids are my life and I can't live without them I love them too much. And as much as I hate Dimitri for leaving me he is my other half and I do love him. I can't believe I have gone 5 years without kissing him.

"You're waking up Rose, please be careful, I love you." Then everything faded and my eyes opened.

I had killer head ache. My eyes focused and I started to make out some of the objects around me. I was sitting in a chair with my hands tied behind me probably with flex –cuffs. I was in a small grey room, no windows no lights. If I knew any better I would say this is the same place in Spokane where Mason died. I turned my head and saw a tied up Dimitri. He was still asleep thank god he isn't dead. I turned my head when I heard the door open. Since there is no lights it would be hard to see but because I'm a dhampire I see perfectly in the dark.

In front of me stood Victor Dashkov, he had red rings around his pupils he was a strigoi. He bent down to my height.

"Hey lookie here, she's awake." He said smirking. Another striogi female came into the room.

"What happened Victor the magic too much to handle or was it the sickness getting to you." If I was going to die then I rather do it Rose Hathaway style. He brought his hand up and hit me across the face. The chair flew backwards and hit the wall. Sadly it was a metal chair so it didn't break. But me on the other hand, I hit my head pretty hard. And let me tell you it hurt like hell. I felt blood coming down my face.

"Im going to kill you! Don't touch her!" Dimitri spoke up or rather yelled. The other strigoi the female one came up to him and hit him pretty hard. She came up to me and brought my chair where it was before Victor hit me.

" Dont touch him! What the fuck do want? Where are my kids!" I screamed.

"Hush now child. What do I want? Hmmm I will give you two options, one you will be awakened willingly and we will let you family go or two we will kill you, but first we will make you watch the deaths of your kids and Russian lover. And after that we will make your death slow and painful. And as for the kids, they are fine, for now. They both have big mouths that might get them into trouble but now I see where they get it from." He turned around to face the other strigoi. "Don't let them go to sleep, keep both of them awake at all time, that Ivashkov moroi can dream walk, we don't want him showing up."

"Yes, master." She said with a smile. Usually strigoi don't work together but over the years that changed they even work with humans who want to be awakened. Those humans were pathetic.

"I swear Dashkov, you hurt her or our kids, when I get out I will kill you." Dimitri said in a cold and deadly voice. He called his kids ours. In any other situation I would have smiled but right now I was far from it.

Victor gave a cold laugh "Is that a promise. You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep"

"Why, do you want me?" I spat at him. He turned around and came up to me. He lifted my chin and stroked my cheek.

"Why dear Rosemarie, you are Vasilisa's guardian and she is about to have a child and make a family. We need to get rid of the last Dragomir while she is pregnant. And you will do that for us, you are an amazingly skilled as a dhampire but as a strigoi you would be better then great. You are one of the best guardians out there, so even if we don't kill Vasilisa while she is pregnant her guardian defence strength will be lower. " His cold hand was still caressing my cheek.

"I would rather die than ever turn willingly and Lissa will always have the best guardians guarding her." I turned my head not wanting him to touch me. But he just sighed.

"Oh Rosemarie, if I were you I would think about it a little more. So take how much time you need." He smiled, stood up strait and left the room. I looked over at Dimitri a million messages sent between us. I don't want my family to die because of me, what am I supposed to do? I don't know where the hell I am, they will kill Alek, Maja and Dimitri if I don't do what they say. Do I have a choice?

"Rose, even if you agree they will still kill us." It's like Dimitri can read my mind and sometimes I think he can.

"Shut up! No speaking to each other." She growled. She was a moroi in her early 20's when she was turned.

I lowered my head. It still felt the pain in my head from before. I was starting to taste my own blood on my lips. I sat like that for until I started to feel drowsy. My eyes were slowly closing I couldn't stop them sleep was taking over. Then the next thing I knew I was falling backwards. I hit the ground hard, my wrists felt broken from the impact and my head hit the ground backwards. I started tasting blood at the back of my throat. The pain was unbearable it's nothing that I have ever felt before; even giving birth was easier than this. I heard screaming, and then I realized it was coming from me.

Then when I slowly starting calming down I heard the strigoi bitch laughing, she kicked my chair so I fell backwards. Then I heard Dimitris voice.

"Stop it, stop hurting her!" He growled. I really don't know how long I was in that position but soon enough I was lifted back up. I looked at Dimitri he had a tear flowing down his cheek. He was looking at me, like really looking at all the damage those son of a bitchs did. I could image how I looked like. Dried blood coming from a cut somewhere on my forehead, wrists bruised badly that might be broken. More blood at the back of my head, some bruises on my face from Victor slapping me and bloodshot eyes.

"Can you please bring my kids here?" I whispered in such a low voice I'm surprised she even heard me.

She smiled a wicked smile with fangs showing."Because you said please, no." What an ass she is. After that I stayed quiet. I felt Dimitri's gaze on me the whole time.

I don't know how long it has been but all I know is that I'm tired, weak, sour, hungry, thirsty and on the verge of passing out. I looked up and I saw Dimitri he looked a little bruised, tired and im pretty sure he was felling almost everything I was.

That other strigoi that was with us isn't here anymore. Instead it was a guy strigoi, he was tall, has jet black hair and ice blue eyes. Was he related to Christian? Was he an Ozera? I though he didn't have any family other than Tasha. Dimitri noticed my shock and turned to look at the strigoi. Then we looked at each other.

"Are you an Ozera?" I asked. My voice was steady again.

"I was. But I don't see that as any of your business." He said and turning around from us.

"Your name is Ivan isn't it?" Dimitri called after him. At the sound of his name he turned around. How did Dimitri know?

"How do you know my name?" Ivan barked at Dimitri.

"Tasha told me she had a brother named Ivan, and you still talk to each other but she never said that you were a strigoi." I never knew Tasha had a brother, what the hell was going on.

"You are her guardian Dimitri, right?" Ivan sounded angry, no furious.

"Yes, but I wasn't planning to stay with her any longer." Dimitri said looking at me with a smile at the last part. I couldn't help but smile back.

Ivan walked out of the room with his hand in his hair. Wow what the hell just happened.

"I heard Tasha talking on the phone earlier and she told me it's her brother Ivan." Dimitri said furiously.

Realization hit me."That bitch set us up! I bet she wasn't expecting that you were taken! Her plan was to get me out of the way and live happily ever after with you!" I was beaming with anger. Right then another two strigoi came in with Maja and Alek.

They were so tired, the strigoi were holding them up because they couldn't walk on their own.

"Mama? Is that you?" Maja whispered her eyes droopy. That when I got a good look at her neck; someone had bitten her.

"Why the hell did you bite her! Was she hurting you with her amazingly strong powers? Or was it that you were afraid she would stake you?" I screamed at the strigoi holding her up by her armpits so she doesn't fall on the ground. I was so angry it felt as if I had steam coming from my ears.

The guy strigoi smiled, " She said and I quote 'Bite me, asshole' so I did what she asked me to do."

"I swear to god, when I get my hands on you. You will wish you were never born you son of a bitch." I growled at him. The strigoi all laughed and I was getting angrier by the second if that was even possible getting angrier than I am now.

Victor and Ivan walked in faces unreadable, every strigoi stopped laughing. They both walked up to Dimitri. What was happening?

"Dimitri you will go with Ivan." Victor said motioning several strigoi to untie him. "Ralf, Jessica, Ian and Vladimir you will hold him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

They untied Dimitri, and he stood up. He looked at me. "Rose, I love you if anything happens to me always remember that." I had tears threatening to spill.

"Dimitri, I love you." After saying that he was pulled out of the room and I had traitor tears running down my cheeks. Victor walked up to me.

"Ok, happy moment over. So, Rose have you decided?" Victor came closer to me.

"Do you promise to let my family go?"

"Of course, a deal is a deal." He smiled a coldly.

"Ok fine." I had no other choice, it was either I give myself up and save my family or all of us get killed.

They untied me, and I stood up. I was too weak; I couldn't fight all the strigoi off by myself. Victor came from behind me.

"Any last words to your kids, Rose?" Victor whispered in my ear. I walked up to Maja and Alek and kneeled down. "I love you guys; you mean the world to me. Tell Max I love him too. When you get back to Court, tell Eddie and the rest of the guardians that if they ever find me, not hesitate to kill me." They both had tear after tear leaking from their eyes.

"We love you Mama." They both said hugging me.

"Ok goodbyes are over. Get the children out of here and leave them somewhere beside Courts wards." Victor commanded. Two striogi grabbed Maja and Alek and took them away. I was still on my knees when Victor pulled me up.

He tilted my neck to my left and moved the hair out of the way so it was only my neck showing. He leaned down and I could feel his fangs on my neck. Then they sunk in, I moaned a little because of the pain then pure pleasure came, strigoi bites feel way better then moroi ones.

I was almost taken by the darkness when there was a huge explosion and door broke down but I was already taken by the darkness.

**Cliffy ! ohhh whats going to happen. well I already know I have the next 3 chapters done and I promis I will update normaly now :) **

**Review = me happy= more chapters**


	11. Love is complicated, sigh

**Hey :)**

**Thanks for reviewing! I hit 111 reviews :) I didnt think can even reach 50 but you guys proved me wrong. soo here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy :)**

Rose POV

I _was almost taken by the darkness when there was a huge explosion and door broke down but I was already taken by the darkness._

What the hell happened back there? I hope its guardians that came. Aghhhhh. Why can't I open my eyes; it feels like I'm lifting 150lbs trying too. What happened to Dimitri? I hope he is ok. What if, guardians were too late and can't save me?

It was all black and I felt like I'm floating until I got sucked into a field. And it was not just any field it was the one Adrian always uses.

"Little Dhampire!" Adrian yelled, as soon as I turned around I was wrapped into a tight hug.

"Adrian.. cant.. breath..!" I managed to choke out.

He let go, "Oh, I'm sorry." I looked at him he looked even worse than before I saw him.

"Adrian, when is the last time you went to sleep? Or took a shower?" He looked more restless and smelled like clove cigarettes more than ever.

"It's been one week." He answered.

"Wait, what? How long have I been asleep? What happened back in that basement?" It was all rushing back and I wanted answers.

"Calm down, we found you 4 days ago; you were kidnapped 7 days ago. Well it's kind of hard to explain what happened. Maja, Alek and Max somehow have a bond. I don't know how since their dhampires, so while Max was sleeping he had a dream that you, Alek, Maja and Dimitri were taken to a old abandoned factory not far away from court in Alek's point of view. It took some time to check it out because who would believe a 5 year old but at the end he was right."

"What happened to me why can't I wake up?" I was beginning to worry.

"Rose, you have been unconscious for four days. When the guardians found you Victor was drinking your blood. So you passed out from blood loss, you lost a lot of blood the doctors said there is no chance in saving you but having a kick ass healer as a best friend changes things so Lissa healed you and now well we are waiting for you to wake up."

"I know who planned my kidnapping." I told him seriously.

"Wasn't it Victor?" Adrian looked confused.

"Yes but he was just a cover up for who really organized it." I paused taking a breath. "It was Tasha, she has a brother that no one knows of, he is a strigoi named Ivan Ozera and he was guarding me and Dimitri. We figured it out because first he looks like an Ozera and Dimitri heard Tasha talking to him before you guys left to the restaurant. Ivan knew Dimitri is Tasha's guardian, the strigoi were only supposed to take me , Maja , Alek and Max not Dimitri so he started getting frustrated. Tasha wanted to get me out of the picture because Dimitri still loves me and she is just a jealous bitch who wants him all to herself." I was out of breath by the time I finished.

"So you're saying Tasha is the mastermind and Dimitri still loves you?" he looked a little confused.

"Haven't you been listing to anything I was saying?" I was getting frustrated.

"Ok Little Dhampire, try waking up we will talk then but you focus on opening your eyes, see you soon, bye." He kissed me on my forehead and everything went black again.

Ok let's try this again. My eye lids felt heavy and I had to put all my physical and mental energy into opening them. I started to see a white light then I slowly got my eyes to adjust. I picked up my head to see Adrian sitting in the chair beside my bed holding my hand. His head was on the mattress of the bed.

I squeezed his hand gently. He lifted his head; I could see a smile cross his face. I was so glad to see him in my dream; I don't think I could have done it on my own.

"Thank you for being there for me." I smiled

"Any time Little Dhampire." I started getting up when Adrian stopped me. "Wow, were going you just got out of coma, you still need to rest."

"I have been resting for four days; I think I need to see my family." I told him sitting back up on my bed.

"Well at least have the doctor verify that you can go." He said getting up to call doctor. What is going on with him? There is something very wrong. About 3 minutes later he and the doctor showed up.

"So Miss. Hathaway I see you're up. You have lost a lot of blood and need rest." The doctor said. This was starting to get frustrating.

"Ok, I have been asleep for four days and I want to go home. I am completely fine to walk, I promise I won't go to the gym but I am not going to stay in a hospital." I said in a demanding tone.

"Ok you are free to go but no exercise for at least two days." With that the doctor left and it was me and Adrian again.

"What aren't you telling me Ivashkov?" I said in a threatening voice. He was really starting to annoy me.

"Let's go I will tell you when we get to Lissa's." I grabbed his jacket and put it over this damn hospital gown.

The car ride was silent until we got to Lissa's mansion. "So are you going to tell me?" we were sitting in the parked car. Adrian turned towards me.

"There is something wrong with Belikov, his aura is un-readable and well his attitude is also ...different." He hesitated saying different. What was with Dimitri?

"What do you mean different?" I was confused.

"Well he didn't visit you once while you were in a coma, and well... he purposed to Tasha." Who knew those four words could break your heart all over again.

"What?" It was barely a whisper. I had tears threatening to spill. He said he loved me, what the hell is wrong with him, how can he purpose to _her_ after what she did to me to us?

"Rose, I'm sorry, I know you still have feelings for him. He is a basted for leaving you and the kids and marrying scar face." I nodded in agreement. Tears started flowing down my cheek. Adrian got out the car and came to my side. He pulled me out of the car and wrapped me into a tight hug.

"He.. he said he loved me." I silently sobbed in his chest. Why would he do that, why hurt me more?

"Shhh. Rose dont cry, you want to be strong when we go inside shhh." I let go of his shirt and nodded.

"Your right, I am going to make him realize what he could have had and I refuse to show weakness, I'm Rose Hathaway for Christ sake." I said stepping back and whipping the tears away.

"Ahh there is the Rose Hathaway that we all love." He said smiling. He held my hand until we got to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh my god! Rose your ok, thank god!" Lissa said jumping off the couch as fast as a pregnant woman can. She was wearing black sweatpants with a plane pink T-shit and her platinum blond hair was in a high pony tail. She rushed over and hugged me. "We were so worried."

"I missed you Liss. Thank you for healing me, I love you." I said smiling.

"I wouldn't ever let you die without even trying to heal you." She let go of me. "They are three little people who desperately want to see you. They are in their room." She said smiling.

I rushed upstairs and into Maja's, Alek's and Max's room. I opened the door and they stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Mamma! " "You're ok! " "I love you!" They all ran up to me hugging me. How I missed them, I thought I would never see them again. After spending some time with my children I went to take a shower and change from my hospital gown to something more me.

I straitened my hair and put only mascara on; I don't need a lot of makeup since in a natural beauty. I decided to wear a more of a figure flattering . It was all black and tight with a low V neck, it went about 3 inches or 4 inches above my knee, and I wore black heals. Yea I know moms shouldn't wear clothes like that but what do you expect I'm only 23 and I am not going to wear mom jeans, ever. So with my looks settled I headed down stairs for dinner. The table was set and I was last one get there.

I sat down beside Maja on my right, and Max on my left while Alek sat in between Maja and Adrian. I saw Dimitri and Tasha sitting across from me. Dimitri didn't even acknowledge me and Tasha gave me a death glare. I shot one right back at her.

I couldn't really eat because Tasha and Dimitri were playing with their feet under the table. I couldn't stand this anymore. I got up.

"Excuse me I'm not feeling well must be from sacrificing myself to save my family and Dimitri and almost dying." Everyone looked shocked from my sudden outburst well except for Dimitri he was focusing on Tasha. I got up from the table and went up stairs. I made sure that I stated Dimitri as not part of my family.

I got upstairs and changed into my normal boxer shorts and black tank top to go to bed. I first went to check on the kids. I tucked them in and kissed them goodnight. I was walking back to my room when I ran into Dimitri.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked

He shrugged and nodded. I went into my room with him in tow.

"What has gotten into you Dimitri?"

"Nothing, I am completely fine." He said in monotone.

"You said you loved me, and were leaving Tasha but now four days later I come back from the hospital and find out you engaged? What the hell is wrong with you, what did they do to you?" He was staring to piss me off.

"Why would I want to leave Tasha, she is a beautiful strong independent woman and thats why I asked her to marry me and nothing's wrong with me, I don't love you. It was just a game." Is this some kind of fucked up dream? Did he just say that he was playing a game with my feelings? What is going on with him?

"You said that you would stay, that you loved me and your kids. What kind of sick joke is this?" I had to find a weakness he wasn't the Dimitri I know and fell in love with.

"Guardian Hathaway I do not want to be neither involved with you, nor your children do I make myself clear." After saying that he left my room. Why didnt he just stab me with a stake and leave me there to die, it would have felt better then that I couldn't stop crying, why does _he_ this one man, make my life a living hell. The only thing good in it is my wonderful children and Lissa.

I couldn't sleep all night those same word haunt me_, I do not want to be neither involved with you, nor your children. _

I woke up in the morning with a killer headache. I didn't bother changing; I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I went down stairs to get an aspirin. I barely got any sleep, maybe that's why my head hurt. It was pretty early in the morning (vampire time). I got the aspirin and went to sit on the couch. After about watching 2 episodes of True Beauty I really needed to let this anger out. So I went upstairs to put my usual workout outfit. Lissa got a gym installed for me and Eddie to practice; I usually go one a day. I got to the gym did my usual warm ups, stretches and then went to the punch bag.

By the time I was done with that punch bag, I was pretty sure Lissa has to buy a new one. Then I went to staking dummies. I heard the door open when I was about to stake dummy # 3. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was; the smell of aftershave hit me. I just continued what I was doing.

"Do you want to spar? For old times' sake." Dimitri asked. This was the first time he addressed me. After I staked dummy #9 I finally turned around to look at him. His beauty still is able to surprise me. He was wearing his hair at the nape of his neck, and his usual work out outfit.

I nodded "It would be my pleasure kicking your ass." I smiled my man-eater smile.

We got to the mats, I got down in my attack stance and he did the same. He went for the attack fist to my face, I tried dogging buy my shoulder got most of the impact. I recover quickly and went in for a kick to his stomach. We went on like this for a long time; we knew each other moves inside out and were practically even. Soon enough he got me on the ground and was holding me by my wrists, he had knees around my waste and was hover on top of me. His hair was out of a pony tail and around his gorgeous face. The smell of aftershave was overwhelming, I always loved that smell. He half smiled and his eyes showed love, lust and everything else that he usually feels when around me. This Dimitri that was holding me down was the Dimitri that I fell in love with not the one at dinner yesterday. Then it was gone, he went back to his usual guardian mask, and his eyes showed ...disgust? He got up and left the gym.

I was in shock, what just happened?

**Whats wrong with Dimitri? Why dosent he love Rose? Why am I asking questions? We will never know, unless you keep reveiwing and reading my upcoming chapters.**

**In order for me to post the next chapter I need to reach 125 reviews. Thats 14 reviews, the sooner you guys reach it the sooner I will update. Its all up to you.**

**love M.**


	12. Battlefield

**Hey :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews I hit 145 :) This chapter has some drama with Tasha and Rose. **

**I was thinking of making something major happen in the next chapter or in up comming chapters; it might be sad , buts all im saying. **

Rose POV

I was in shock, what just happened? I checked the time it, everyone would probably be waking up now.

_Rose! We are going shopping today get ready we are leaving right after breakfast. Behave when we are with Tasha and Dimitri. And I need to talk to you ASAP! _Lissa shouted in my head.

I went to my room took a quick shower and put on some jean shorts and a black tank top that says Bite Me. I went straight to the kid's room afterword to wake them up. Maja is a heavy sleeper and so is Alek but Max he is just like his father, sigh*. I walked up to Max since he would be the easiest to wake and shook his tiny shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning honey." I told him kissing his forehead. He sat up.

"How did you sleep momma?" He asked yawning. He always asked me how I slept when he wakes up, he is so selfless.

"Great." I lied putting on a fake smile. I wasn't going to tell them the truth. He raised his eye brow. I am so pathetic, I don't know how to do that and my son does.

"Mum, I can tell when you are lying you are very bad at it, just like Maja is." Max said seriously. I gave a little laugh.

"Dont worry I will be fine, go brush your teeth and get changed while I wake up these to sleeping bears." I told him. Max got up and ran to the bathroom. I walked up to Alek's bed. I sat down on the corner and tapped his shoulder. "Alek, wake up. Its morning." He started rustling in his bed and mumbling something like. "I dont care, let me sleep." I was going to use his one weakness against him.

"Fine Alek sleep how long you want, but you aren't getting any breakfast." I said getting up from his bed. His head shot up from the pillow and he got up. I smiled to myself, ahh the beauty of bribing.

"Im up!" he shouted sleepily. He was sitting up on his bed looking dazed. His short messy hair was just messy now, he doesn't like it when I style his hair, and only Adrian is allowed, figures. I move some hair out of his eyes.

"Ok, go brush your teeth and get changed." He nodded and slowly got up to get his clothes. I went to Maja's bed and sat down.

"Maja, time to wake up," I whispered in her ear.

"I am sleeping! Don't wake me up!" She shouted in her pillow. It made me smile because she is talking to me. "Ok Maja I will make this easy for you or hard." I told her. She got a hold of the bed sheets. I took her blanket and pulled it off her. She started to shiver. She opened one eye and sighed.

"Fine! I am up! Happy?" she shouted getting up from her bed. She grabbed some clothes and went to her washroom to brush her teeth.

I sighed; she is so much like me. I left the kids and went down stairs to find Lissa. I got to the living room where Mia, Eddie, Adrian were watching tv and Tasha and Christian were talking. I went into to the kitchen and found Lissa talking to Dimitri while he was cooking. They hadn't noticed when I came in.

"Hey Liss, you called me?" she jerked around at the sound of her name.

"Yea, umm let's go to the backyard." Lissa said and start getting up. The backyard was always beautiful this time of year, Lissa designed it, obviously. It has a rocky path with flowers everywhere. There even is a pond with a bridge over it and in the pond I'm sure there is some kind of fish. We sat down on the bench in front of some flowers.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Rose what happened between you and Dimitri, I thought he loved you." She asked concerned.

"I dont know Liss, first he was all I love you, want to gain your trust back, I'm not going to be Tashas guardian anymore and now its like he hate me and loves Tasha. Tasha has and they still talk even though he is a striogoi when we were kidnapped her brother Ivan was there and took Dimitri somewhere right before Victor bit me. Liss this is not the Dimitri that was with me during the kidnapping this one is the one Tasha created."

"Are you sure Tasha was a part of it? I mean how can Dimitri just hate her and then go to loving her." She looked unsure.

"Yes, she was I'm positive Liss! Couldn't she have compelled him?" Every moroi can use compulsion so why not her?

"Rose, she couldn't have done that kind of compulsion, I've never heard of compulsion that strong before, Dimitri would have snapped out of it a long time ago. And if it is compulsion then well we can't do anything about it, he loves Tasha.." I sighed, I know she is right.

"Breakfast is ready!" Christian yelled from the glass doors.

"We will be there in just a sec Pyro!" I yelled back. "Liss, I agree with you I have never seen anything like this before, but I can't let him marry Scar face." I put my head in my hands. "I love him." I whispered just enough so that she can hear me.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." He wrapped me into a hug. "Ok lets go eat the kids are probably wondering where am I." We got up and walked back into the house. The kids were already at the table and eating. Adrian was sitting beside Alek and Max, on trhe othe side of Max was Tasha and Dimitri was beside her. On the othe side of the table Lissa sat beside Christian and Mia, beside Mia was Maja and on the other side of Maja was Eddie. So the only place available was on the other side of Dimitri. I sat down and started eating the freshly made pancakes that Dimitri made. I didn't say much unless directly talked to.

"I have an announcement to make." Tasha said. Silence took over. Who cares what Tasha has to say, that strigoi loving freak. She took hold of Dimitris hand, I was resenting the urge to break her skinny little wrist.

"Me and Dimka, have the wedding date set. Our wedding will be in exactly 2 weeks from today." She said smiling. I wanted to wipe that discussing smile off her face. But before I or anyone else said anything Maja who was sitting directly in front of Tasha was drinking cranberry juice and spit it all out on her did it for me. Everybody was in shock except for me Maja, Eddie, Alek and Adrian, we were the only ones laughing hysterically. I couldn't help it; Tasha was all covered in cranberry juice. Her white top was now dark red cranberry juice leaves stains so wont ever get those out. Her face also had juice on it. She brought her hands up to her face to wipe the juice out of her eyes. She was angry; she stood up and started yelling at Maja.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You are just like your pathetic mother!" Tasha continued shouting but I ignored everything I was too busy walking up to Tasha. She didn't notice me; I grabbed a chunk of her disgusting black hair and pulled her backwards.

"How dare you yell at my daughter? It is one thing insulting me but a five year old!" I screamed. I turned her around and pulled my fist back to hit her and hopefully knock her out when somebody grabbed my arm; it was Dimitri.

"Let go of me so I can kill her!" I was serious I wanted to kill her so badly. One, for setting up kidnapping me, Maja , Alek, and Dimitri seconded doing something with Dimitri's brain third marrying him fourth for yelling at my daughter. Nobody messes with Rose Hathaway and leaves unharmed.

"You are not touching her." He growled. He actually growled at me, first time ever.

"Hit her! Dimka. She is crazy!" Tasha shouted. I looked up at him. Would he really hit me? In front of everybody even his kids.

"Let Rose go Belikov." I heard Adrian growl behind me. He was using compulsion. Dimitri let me go and stepped back. So I continued what I started, I pulled my fist back and hit Tasha multiple times in her pretty face. Something had to break because I was using full force. Then multiple strong hands managed to take me off her; it was Eddie, and two of Adrian's guardians. I let her go and she was holding her nose. Jordan Sparks wasn't kidding when saying that love always feels like a battlefield.

"Rose, calm down." Adrian said. I started feeling normal again. AGH he used compulsion on me.

"Don't ever use compulsion on me ever again." I told Adrian seriously. I hated when he does that.

"Rose, I had to, you were going to kill her, you weren't kidding I saw your aura." Adrian said. He was right I wasn't planning to stop hitting her until she stopped breathing. I looked up and everybody was in shock. Lissa's mouth was hanging open so she covered it with her hands. Christian didn't bother hiding his emotions his mouth was open and eyes were bulging. Mia had the same expression Lissa had. And the kids were all together and had shocked expressions.

"Dimka we are leaving." Dimitri snapped out of Adrian's compulsion and nodded. Then Tasha turned to Christian. "I'm sorry I can't stay here with _her_ here. I will stay in some hotel at court. Don't worry I will come to your wedding. And you are all welcome to come to mine well except for Rose and her untrained children." I can't believe Dimitri is letting her talk about his kids and me that way actually I can, if he was prepared to hit me then he would have no problem letting that Bitch talk about me and our kids that way. She said goodbye and left with Dimitri and a broken nose. After that we decided that we aren't going shopping, too much drama for one day and will do it tommorow. So instead I went to talk to the kids about breakfast. I got to their room to find Max reading a western, sigh*. Alek and Maja were having a staring competition, I think. When I came in they all looked up.

"Hi momma." Max said looking up from his book.

"Hey mam." Maja said.

Hi mama." Alek said.

"We need to talk about what happened this morning at breakfast." I told them. I sat down on Max's bed, Alek and Maja came to sit on the other side of me with Max.

"I am sorry you had to see me like that." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Its ok mama, I'm sorry that I spit all my juice on Tasha but was taken by surprise I didn't know our dad was getting married to _her_." Maja spat the last word like it was poison. Hmm even she doesn't like Scar face.

"Yea I know I was also surprised but this Dimitri the one you saw was, not the one I fell in love with, there is something wrong with him, you saw him before," they knew before being taken, "he wasn't like this, he was kind, caring, sweet, funny well you get it, right?" It took a lot of self control not to burst out crying. They all nodded I kissed their foreheads and left.

**In order to post the next chapter I need to reach 170 reviews thats 25 more, i know Im pushing it a bit. REVIEW :)**


	13. Everytime

**Hey,**

**i skipped it to Lissas wedding. I didnt know what to write if I didnt. SOO thanks for the reviews I hit 182! :)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER SOMETHING BIG HAPPENS. please dont hate me but I had to do it.**

**oh and sorry if I skip the wedding vows and what not but because I was reading and they had the whole fricken ceremony I would skip it itys just boring if I copy and past what a priest says.**

**Love -M**

Rose POV

Lissa's wedding day

Today is Lissa's wedding, she arranged it all. The I do's will be held at the one of the Court beautiful gardens. The reception will be at a very, very fancy restaurant that's in the gardens. I haven't heard or seen from Dimitri, but I know he will be at the wedding, of course where Tasha goes he follows. We have 2 hours until the wedding everybody is going crazy with finishing touches everywhere. I have nothing ready, my dress is hanging in the closet, I have no makeup, and my hair is not done. I have been doing Lissa's hair for the past 2 hours now, since I'm done with that I have to dress Max, Maja and Alek. Maja is the flower girl and Max and Alek are the ring boys. I got into their room.

"Ok, kids you have to get ready now. We have no time for games, wedding starts in 2 hours." I told them while getting their cute tuxes and Maja's dress. They were sitting on the floor playing when I came in. I put all their things on the floor and started dressing them.

"But I hate dresses mom! I am not wearing that!" It was pink dress that goes up to her ankles. It has a pink bow under the bust (like Maja has a bust) and has straps. Lissa picked it out, I would never dress Maja in a dress but Lissa insisted and what she says is final.

"Yes you are Maja. Its Lissa's wedding, do it for Lissa please." I begged, I have no time for this. She sighed stubbornly, grabbed it and went to the washroom to change. She hated when I try to help her. Max and Alek both had matching suites (**Pictures of clothes on Profile)** . Mia helped dress them; we spent 15 minutes perfecting their looks. When they were done we did their hair. I put Max's hair in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Adrian did Alek's hair, and at the end they ended up having the same hair style. And Mia did Maja's hair; she curled her hair and put little sparkles on top. At the end they looked presentable.

I ran into my room where I had to get ready. I put on the dress. Its purple, it has a low open back, the front has a low sweetheart neckline with straps. Underneath my boobs was dozens of purple gems and diamonds the wrap around my stomach. It's an ankle dress with a slit up to my thigh. **(Dress on Profile. Have to see!)**

I put on the dress and wow my mouth dropped, it fits me like a glove and shows of all my amazing curves. I look hot; Adrian just might end up traumatized for life. After I put on the dress it was time for hair. I curled it and let it hang, I always loved my hair curly and let lose. Then it was makeup time. I applied foundation, mascara, lipgloss and made a smoky eye. For jewellery I got some bracelets and earrings with purple gems. Then I put on my Betsey Johnson heals. They had a leopard print, with a bow on the ankle strap. (**On profile must see.) **And to top off my look I grabbed a leopard print clutch.

_Rose! We are leaving in 10 minutes! Where are you__?__ You better be ready! The limo is here already, grab Maja, Alek Max and lets go! _Lissa yelled in my head.

**40 minutes later**

We arrived at the gardens, this was the most beautiful time of year for the gardens. Its a outside wedding so people set up rows of chairs on both sides. The priest stood at the front with Christian. Guests were sitting and ready, even the queen showed up with her army of guardians. The guardians of the guest moroi were stationed around the perimeter in case the wedding was interrupted by strigoi. We were all ready to start the wedding march. Maja was at the front with flower pedals, then are the brides maids, Mia, Tasha sadly and me the maid of honour. Lissa didn't have a choice but to ask Tasha. Christian's best men are Adrian Eddie and Dimitri.

"How do I look Rose? Is my dress ok?" She asked worried. I can't believe she actually is worrying about her looks. Lissa was wearing a Henry Roth designer wedding dress. It's a strapless A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline. She had an empire waist line so her stomach won't be bothered. It's a very elegant dress she ordered it from Kleinfeld Bridal, it has the biggest selection of wedding dresses in the world. This dress just screams Lissa.** (Pic on profile, might need account on their site to see dress.) **I curledLissa's hair and pinned it at the back. She didn't have a lot of makeup but she didn't need much she is already beautiful she only used the essentials like mascara lip gloss foundation, etcetera. She looked beautiful.

"Liss stop panicking. You are beautiful, Christian is a luck guy. Liss today is your day you are supposed to have all eyes on you, don't worry you are gorgeous." I said hugging her.

"Thanks Rose you really are the best friend I ever had, I love you." We let go of the hug as soon as we heard the wedding march. "It's your time to shine, Liss I love you." I told her and turned around to get ready for the entrance. Maja started walking and throwing red rose petals around. Then Mia went after, holding a bouquet of white roses. Then scar face went holding yellow roses. After her was my entrance I was holding a bouquet of red roses, coincidence? No. And lissa held pink roses. My eyes were on Dimitri, he wore a black suite, and it looked expensive. He left his hair down around his face. I caught Adrian's eye, his eyes literally bulged out of his head, he swallowed trying to calm down. I smiled my 100-walt man eater smile toward him. He wore dress pants and a tucked in white dress shirt with blue stripes he looked, well sexy.

I looked back at Dimitri noticing he was staring at me smiling, not Tasha. Right now this Dimitri was the one I fell in love with. I smiled back a loving smile. But as just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and he turned into Tasha's puppet again. Im not going to give up, I lost him once I can't do it again. I stood beside the place where Lissa is to stand and watched she walk down the aisle. She was smiling a bright beautiful smile and looking at Christian. She came to the "alter" and gave me a quick hug and gave me the flowers she was holding. The priest started speaking. Both Christian and Lissa exchanged their vows, I almost cried; almost. They said the I do's Alek and Max gave them the rings, and they put them on each other's fingers. And finally the kiss. It was short but full of love.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Princess Vasilisa Dragomir Ozera and Lord Christian Ozera." The priest announced. Everybody stood up and clapped. There were probably around 300 guests but with the moroi guardians there were probably 375. Lissa and Christian went down the aisle, the crowd went wild. This event will be remembered in history; the last Dragomir gets married to an Ozera, she is pregnant and is finally going to extend her family tree. People started leaving the gardens to the reception area. I grabbed Maja's and Max's hand. Adrian came up to me and grabbed Alek's.

"Hello there little dhampir. You look.. " He was going to say something along the lines of shockingly sexy, smoking hot, drop dead gorgeous, but with my kids here he couldn't. " you look very pretty Rose." He continued.

"Nice save." I whispered to him walking in the gardens.

**Later on **

"Ok everyone Lissa and Christian are going to have their first dance." I announced on the stage. The reception is beautiful there are white curtains hanging from the ceiling and purple light which makes a great affect. There are flowers everywhere and on every table.** (pic on profile)** The dance floor is big and there even is a disco ball. It looked beautiful. Lissa and Christian stepped on the dance floor. Lissa asked, no the more appropriate word is begged for me to sing a song. I sat down at the piano and started getting ready. I decided to play Everytime by Britney Spears it's a old song but it's still one I will always play.

Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me

I thought true love conquers all; maybe Dimitri never loved me so much to break the compulsion.

Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

Even if Dimitri doesn't want me I need him.

I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

As soon as I finished everybody clapped, and Lissa rushed over.

"Oh my god Rose, that was beautiful. Thank you." She hugged me. We got off the stage, Lissa and Christian went back to the dance floor so I went back to the table. Adrian, Dimitri and Tasha were there. I sat down next to Adrian.

"That was beautiful little dhampir." Adrian said grinning.

"You have an amazing voice Rose." Dimitri said smiling. I smiled back my man eater smile.

"Thanks guys." I told both Adrian and Dimitri, while holding my gaze with Dimitri.

"Dimitri lets go dance." Tasha said pulling Dimitri's hand to the dance floor.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath. Adrian covered his laughter with coughing.

"Rose then Dimitri gave you the complement, his aura somewhat returned to normal there were pink spots, little bit of red, but as soon as Tasha grabbed his hand it went all black and-" Adrian started to tell me until.

"Mama we're tired! Can we go home this dress is giving me a rash." Maja whined as she got up on my lap. Max and Alek were right behind her, giving me puppy dog faces.

"Adrian we will finish this later I need to take them home I will come back." I told him getting up with Maja.

"Sure thing, little dhampir." Adrian said. I went to find Lissa I needed to tell her so she doesn't panic. She was dancing with Christian when I came up.

"Hey Liss. The kids are tired I'm going to take them home, I will get some guardians to stay with them and I will come right back." I told her. She turned around to face me.

"OK hurry up come back. The party is still not over." She said smiling and kissing the kids on their heads telling them goodnight.

"Bye aunt Lissa." They the kids all said. After that I grabbed two of Adrian's guardians and headed toward the car.

**Lissa POV**

This is officially the best day in my life. I am finally married to the love of my life Christian. We were dancing to the song Fall for You Secondhand Serenade when Rose interrupted telling me that she is going to drive the kids home and come back. We danced to a few more songs, I got a little tired so I went to sit back at the v.i.p table, that's what I like to call it. Adrian was sitting and drinking, probably from the looks of it, Russian vodka. Why am I not surprised.

"Hey cousin." Adrian said while I sat down. Christian sat down beside me. One of the guardians came up to me with a phone in one hand.

"Princess can you take a phone call." The guardians asked me. This better be good.

"Can they leave a message?" I asked him. The guardian asked the person on the phone.

"They say it's quite urgent Princess." He told me.

"Fine." I sighed. He handed me the cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

" Hello, we are calling from Court hospital, we are sorry to call right now Princess Vasilissa but we have disturbing news. Your guardian her kids and two other guardians were just in a terrible car accident they are at the hospital, we cannot guaranty that they will survive." Rose cannot be dead. Tears started spilling she couldn't have died!

"We will be there shortly." I managed to say. I hung up the phone, everybody was looking at me. There was a huge crowed around the huge table. I put my head in my hands and started crying harder, that's how my family died I can't let Rose die she is my sister.

"What's wrong Liss. You can tell us." Christian whispered in my ear.

"The car that Rose was in just crashed with her, her kids and two other guardians were in it. They don't know if they will make it." I cried out.

**HEHE Im evil. I left a big cliffy. **

**So what do you think. Is Rose going to be ok, how about the kids. **

**Ok inorder to post the next chapter I need reach 200 reviews thats like 18 more.**

**WHOS POV SHOULD IT BE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Hurry up and review I dont have all day, I have the write the next chapter. **


	14. Stay close, dont go

**Hey, ****Sorry I couldnt update earlyer but I had to go explore the capital of Bulgara. Enjoy, love- M**

Dimitri POV

I felt as if reality hit me in the face at 250km/h. What happened to me, how could I have told Rose my Roza that I don't want her and my kids that's all I ever wanted, Rose and a family. Now she might be gone and I can never say how truly sorry I am and how much I love her. I just got to meet my our kids, now they might be gone too. Tasha that bitch, she did this, she never liked Roza. She got her brother to compel me, and it took this the worst possible scenario for me to get out of it. I couldn't control my behaviour, Tasha used me and if Adrian didn't stop me that morning at breakfast I might have actually hit her.

"Lets go Dimka. The party is over." Tasha said grabbing my hand. "Now that Rose is out of the picture me and you can finally be together." She smiled. What the hell is wrong with her. I pulled my hand out of hers.

"What is wrong with you? You are crazy! You and your strigoi brother compelled me, into loving you! I never loved you Tasha! It was always Rose! You knew that so you planned kidnapping Rose and my family so we can be together? You disgust me." I growled at her. I turned around not wanting to hear her excuses. I hadn't noticed we have a crowed of our own. I ran up to Christian and Lissa they were leaving with Eddie, Mia , Adrian and a few guardians.

"I have to go with you. Please I have to be there for Rose and my family." My eyes were starting to water. Yes even the great Dimitri Belikov cries. Rose is my everything I need to be there for her.

Lissa nodded crying in Christian's chest. He was holding her trying to calm her down. The truth is I am feeling exactly like Lissa is but I am way better in controlling myself. We got into the limo, I sat the farthest window. I put my head in my hands. How could I have been such an idiot, it's all my fault. Adrian who is sitting beside me interrupted my mental breakdown

"Belikov, it's not your fault. When a stigoi compels you it's very hard to get out of it you should be thankful that you have or you would be marrying scar face." Adrian smiled to himself remembering a happy memory. "Rose calls Tasha scar face." A tear went down his cheek.

"Adrian I know I haven't been there for her in the past, I wish I had. But you have and for that I want to thank you." When I left to be Tashas guardian I felt as if I was half alive, I was never truly happy. When I came back and saw Rose I felt complete my heart was re built. I can't image how she felt when I told her that I wanted nothing to do with her or our kids.

"When you left she was a mess. We (Eddie, Lissa Christian Mia, Adrian) all took care of her. Then when she had Maja Alek and Max she felt somewhat happy but never fully. Then when you came back she felt complete. When we she almost died in the hospital after the blood loss her aura was glowing, full of love toward you. She still love you Belikov, even after you said you don't, I know you did it under compulsion. If Rose survives, promise me you won't hurt her she has been though a lot." I still can't believe that Rose was willing to give herself up, to save me Maja and Alek. And I didn't even visit her in the clinic, I'm pathetic.

"I promise. I love her more than anything. " After saying that the limo stopped and we all got out of the car. We entered Court hospital, and I ran to the secretary.

"How may I-" she started, I interrupted her, I didn't waste any time.

"There was a car accident they brought in three guardians and three kids. Where are they? "

"We can't revile that information to anybody. Are you related to anybody in the accident? " the moroi asked. Then I heard everybody else coming in.

"Yes they are my kids." I told her. She looked at the rest of them.

"Oh my, Princess Dragomir Ozera , Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov" She bowed at them. "I am very sorry but we are only letting in family from the dhampirs in the accident come in." She told came closer toward the desk.

"You will let us in. We have an exception." She was using compulsion. Thank god there was nobody around to catch her. The secretary nodded her head in agreement. "What happened are they ok." Lissa asked.

"The car was by another car sideways causing it to go off the road and roll into a ditch. All I know is that one guardian died and 2 other dhampirs are in a coma and three others left with some scratches and burses." Боже мой , please don't be Roza that died. We were all frozen.

"Take us to the people who left aren't hurt." Lissa commanded. The secretary stood up and started leading us through some hallways. I never liked hospitals, there are just so un welcome in my perspective. We got to a white room with three curtains dividing it up.

"These are the surviving three that are awake and stabilized, the two in a coma are in the room across you will be told when allowed to see them." The secretary told us and with that left the room. Behind first curtain was a guardian, I didn't recognize him.

"That's Guardian Smirnov, he is one of my guardians." Adrian said motioning toward the sleeping figure. We moved toward the next curtain, figures crossed for it to be Roza or one of my children. I opened it and Alek was sleeping in the bed. Sigh of relief thank god. Then there was the last one. Adrian opened it and behind it was Maja sleeping. Lissa burst out in quiet sobs. There is a chance that Rose might be dead. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I'm happy that Maja and Alek are alright but I'm still worried. There is 50% chance that it might be Rose that died. Max is in a coma. I went up to Maja and sat by her chair. The rest went to the waiting room to wait until they are called in to see those in a coma. I opened the curtain separating Maja and Alek so that I can see them both. They look like two sleeping angels but with battle scars. Lissa healed Maja Alek and Guardian Smirnov before they went to the waiting room. I put my head in my hands; my worst nightmare is coming true.

"Dad?." My head shot up, I looked at Maja. She opened her eyes a little and was looking at me. I took her little hand a held it.

"Yes Maja, I'm here." I told her. She opened her eyes wider so she could fully see. Realization hit her, she sat up looked at Alek then turned to me.

"Where is Max? Where is Mama? Where am I?" She demanded. You could tell she is trying not to cry, she is just like Rose; doesn't like to show weakness.

"You are at a hospital Maja. You were in a car accident. Max is hurt a little more then you, he is in another room and well I don't know about Mama. The doctors didn't tell us." It's hard to tell your daughter that her mom might be dead. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she started crying. I took her out of the hospital bed and wrapped her into a hug while she sat on my lap crying. When she looked up at me her face was soaked with tears. I had to control myself from crying.

"Don't leave us again." She whispered, she was looking at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head.

"I will never leave you Max Alek and mama ever again, I love you too much." I told her kissing her head. She smiled and rested her head on my chest. I must have fell asleep because when I woke up the doctor was standing in front of me. He motioned toward the hallway. I nodded and looked at Maja. She was asleep, so I put her back in the bed. I stood up and when to meet the doctor.

"Is she alive?" I asked him. I didn't want the I'm so sorry speech; I just want to know is she is alive.

"If you are talking about Rosemarie Hathaway, then yes she is," He started, a flush of relief went over me, "but she is in critical condition she is in the Intenseive Care Unit (ICU) , we were able to stabilize her breathing and heart rate. When the firefighters found her they thought she was dead, with that kind of impact to the driver she would have never survived but somehow she has she is very lucky. She has a few broken ribs and some head trama, and in now in a coma, you are allowed to see her but don't try to wake her up she has been through a lot and it could lead to permanent brain damage." I nodded. Rose always had luck on her side.

"Are my kids going to be alright?" He looked at his clip bored.

"Maja and Aleksei will be fine they just need rest but for Maxim he has a broken arm and had internal bleeding he is in a coma right now also from trama, we will wait until he wakes up to analyze him further, other than that he will be fine." The doctor said. I nodded in understanding.

"Can I see Rose?" I asked. He nodded.

"Follow me." We started walking through some hallways, and then I saw a sigh up ahead. "Intensive Care Unit" We walked a little further and walked in the room. Everybody was already there. Lissa was sitting on the couch with Christian silently crying in his shoulder while he was hugging her. Adrian was sitting on one side of Roses bed. Eddie sat beside Christian with his hands holding his head. And Mia rubbing his back with her hand, comforting him. And then there was Rose. She was lying still on the hospital bed. She was her skin was white, she had a cut on her forehead which was now stitched together, her face was a scratched up, almost like she was in a fight with a cat. She had some bad bruising on her arms. I would have never guessed she is alive if it wasn't for the heart monitor beeping. It hurt me to look at her like this. I can't help but blame myself. If I was more compulsion resistant I wouldn't have been Tashas puppet, I would have insisted on driving the kids home and most likely it would have been me on that bed. I went on the other side of her bed where the IV isn't connected to her hand and brought the chair closer to her bed to hold her hand. I held on to her hand and put my forehead on the corner of the mattress. How could I be so stupid of course Tasha would do something like this, she never liked Rose. She would do everything in her power to get rid of her. I started to relax and listen to her heart monitor while lightly rubbing circles in Roza's hand. Her heart beat started going faster, it was so faint before. I looked up and saw the number her heart rate was 70, before it was a mere 55. I let go of her hand and watched the monitor._70..69..68. _I took her hand again and started rubbing small circles._66..67..68.. 69..70. _I smiled to myself, it's nice to know that I make her heart beat faster when I'm around. When I am around her my heart also starts racing.

"Wow Belikov, you have quite the magic touch." Adrian said to me. He must have seen my experiment.

"Guardian Belikov, that quite amazing actually. Her heart beat barely could go 55 per minute; which is almost heart frailer. The normal beat per minute is between 60 to 100, and with just your touch you got her heart racing; hmm I wonder. Try talking to her, say something she can hear you." The doctor said smiling, I hadnt even noticed him come in. Everybody got up and started crowding around the bed. I leaned forward so only Rose can hear.

"Roza, if you can hear me, I need to tell you I'm sorry and I love you very much I will never leave you. Please wake up, I need you our kids need you, Lissa needs you. I am going to be at your side when you wake up, I love you." I kissed her forehead and leaned back. I looked at the heart monitor; she reached 85 beats per minute. We all sighed in relief.

"Ok so can I heal her now doc. You said I need to wait for her heart to reach 80." Lissa said moving toward Rose.

"Well I don't see why not Princess." The doctor said. Lissa went on the other side beside Adrian and put both hands on the sides of Roses head. A couple seconds later she stood back up. I looked at Roses face, she regained some of her colour back, the scratches on her face were gone and the cut on her forehead is gone. She looked a hell of a lot better than 10 minutes ago. Lissa healed Max right after then she was worn out. Christian insisted no demanded that he take her home to rest. Soon after she gave in and left. Eddie and Mia also left with them; they said that they will come first thing in the morning. That just left me and Adrian. Rose's heart stayed at 80 the whole time. A couple of hours later they brought in Maja and Alek after cheeking that they are going to be fine. They stayed with Rose me and Adrian half the night until Adrian decided it was time for them to get some normal sleep and take showers. They didn't want to go but at the end they gave up and left with him. Now it was just me and Roza.

"Rose I love you, so much. I'm sorry. Tasha and her strigoi brother used compulsion on me. I never meant to hurt you. Tasha has always been jealous of you that I always loved you, and not her. Roza I love you." I told her. That's when I felt her squeeze my hand.

**No, Rose is still in a coma. Ok anyway im having sort of a writers block, I dont know what should happen next, can you guys help me. Yes Rose and Dimitri are going to live happly ever after, eventually. BUT as you have seen in my earlyer chapters I love to have surprises like the car crash. SOOO I want your ideas for what should happen next. Thank you for all the reviews I have 221 now so, when I wake up in 10 hours (because im going to sleep now) surprise me on how many reviews I get :) - M**


	15. DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again L

**Hey,**

**Sorry I couldnt update before Ive been really busy. So here is the next chapter I just finished. -M**

Rose POV

We got into the Volkswagen Tureg. I am driving seat, Guardian Jake Butler beside me, another guardian whose name I missed is sitting in the back with Maja, Alek and Max. It isn't a long drive to Lissa's mansion, about 10 minutes on highway 8 at most. The sun was starting to come up so there weren't many cars driving. I didn't talk much but the kids didn't stop. We were almost off the highway when.

"Watch out Rose!" Jake yelled, pointing at a black SUV to my left. We were at the last lane to the right so we didn't have much room. The SUV was getting closer to us until it finally made contact with our car. I tried speeding up it was no use. The SUV was pushing me off the road. Then I heard the kids screaming, I hadn't noticed what happened until I felt the car go off the road and down a steep hill; we were rolling. The glass windshield broke, I felt blood dripping coming down my forehead. If it wasn't for my seat belt it would be like a washing machine in here. There was screaming but I couldn't acknowledge who it was from. We were still rolling I couldn't take the extreme pain that is racing through me. My head felt as if it might explode, it was hard to breath then slowly I was taken by the darkness or rather light. I was standing beside the car. I froze the car was beaten badly from rolling down the steep hill and my body is still in the car with everybody else's. What is going on, am I dead? No! I can't be. I looked at my hands and they were see though. I ran up to the car which was upside down. Every window was broken and blood was everywhere. I looked though the back window where my kids are sitting. They were all hanging upside down. Maja and Alek were hanging in the middle with Max and the other guardian on the sides. What have I done? My kids and might be dead. I should have watched the road better, it all my fault. I went to the front to see myself. I looked like death; my face was bleeding all over, my dress no longer purple but stained with blood. I am dead; I killed myself my family and two other guardians. I went to sit by the tree. I'm dead. I wrapped my hands around my knees and quietly cried waiting for death to come and pick me up. Couple minutes later I heard ambulance sirens. I looked up, there was 3 ambulances and one fire truck coming down the hill. I got up and ran back over to the car. The firefighters got out and starting toward the car. I didn't know what to do, I'm a ghost or spirit I cant do anything but watch. They started to open the doors and pull us out. Max was out first he put onto a stretcher and into the ambulances for treatment. They pulled Maja and Alek and did the same.

"He is gone," One fire fighter motioned toward the un-known guardian. "Lets get the rest out." He yelled. They got to my spot, they looked at me. What aren't you going to get me out?

"I think she is gone too." The same guy motioned to me. WHAT! No I can't be. I have a family.

"Wait she is breathing! Get her out!" The other fire fighter shouted. Thank you, I prayed to god or anyone else who is listening. They got me you and onto the stretcher. They started putting all these things on me; a mask was put on my face. They got me into the ambulance, I managed to go along without being noticed; that's one of the perks of being a ghost, sigh*. They started hooking me up to all these machines. Everything started getting blurry and then went black. I felt sour, and most of my body hurt. Oh my god! I am back in my body! They saved me, I thought I was gone. But I might as well be if my kids are gone. And it's my entire fault. Realization hit me. Its Lissa's wedding day! I managed to also wreck the Lissa's wedding. Why didn't they just let me die? Someone touched my hand, no not someone Dimitri. He is here with me, not with Tasha. I tried waking up, it feels just like it has last time except now I can't do it. Then Dimitri let go of my hand, no, he can't without him I can't make it. After couple of seconds he took my hand again.

"Wow Belikov, you have quite the magic touch." Adrian said to Dimitri. Adrian was there!

"Guardian Belikov, that quite amazing actually. Her heart beat barely could go 55 per minute; which is almost heart frailer. The normal beat per minute is between 60 to 100, and with just your touch you got her heart racing; hmm I wonder. Try talking to her, say something she can hear you." Who is that? Probably my doctor. I am probably at a hospital, again; I should have a permanent room at the hospital.

"Roza, if you can hear me, I need to tell you I'm sorry and I love you very much I will never leave you. Please wake up, I need you our kids need you, Lissa needs you. I am going to be at your side when you wake up, I love you." Dimitri said to me. He loves me! I am going to kill that bitch for messing with Dimitri. WAIT- he said our kids. They are alive! My babies, my angels are alive! Relief flushed though me. I knew he would break the compulsion, I love him. How I want to wake up, and kiss him with everything in me. Lissa then asked she could heal me. About time, I don't want to be in a coma in pain. I felt two hands at the sides of my head, then all the wonderful happiness that flowed into me from a healing. I felt better already. Lissa left her own wedding for me. I heard Alek and Maja talking, they wouldn't stop. I'm glad they're ok, but where is Max?

"Rose I love you, so much. I'm sorry. Tasha and her strigoi brother used compulsion on me. I never meant to hurt you. Tasha has always been jealous of you that I always loved you, and not her. Roza I love you." Dimitri said to me. The last 4 words would make me start crying for happiness but I can't since I can't control my body. He never let my hand go, how long have I been out? I need to try and wake up, I have to see Dimitri. I put all my strength into opening my eyes, slowly very, very slowly I started to see a white light. Success! At first it was blurry but slowly my eyes started to focus until my vision returned back to normal. I slowly sat up not wanting to wake up Dimitri. His head was sitting on a chair with his head on my mattress holding my hand. I looked at my hand the one Dimitri is holding, and noticed something shiny on my ring finger. I didn't have it on earlier, wait it's an engagement ring. I have a engagement ring on my hand that Dimitri is holding. I felt like crying of happiness. I leaned down and kissed Dimitri's head then I started stroking his hair. A couple moments later his head shot up. He smiled a full smile which is kind of rare. I picked up my hand and looked at the ring, it was beautiful, it a simple design, a thin gold band and a big diamond on the middle, it was so me. I smiled at his gorgeous deep brown eyes showed love, happiness. He took both my hands in his and kneeled down on one knee by my bed.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you with every fibre in my body. I promise to love you and our kids forever. I will never leave you ever again. You are my world my everything, I will protect you as long as I live. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. Will you marry me?" After that I was speechless. Nothing came out of my mouth, it took couple tries to get the words out.

"YES! I will marry you!" I screamed out. He smiled, he quickly stood up and sat on my bed with me in his lap. I grabbed his head and pulled him towards me. Our lips met, it wasn't the sweet kiss this was passionate, hungry and strong. My hands were tangled in his hair bringing him closer. His tongue was begging for entry which I happily allowed. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, which he got. We needed to breath so he started kissing my jaw line the my neck to my collarbone. Until I heard someone clear their throat. Me and Dimitri stopped and turned around to look at the door. There stood at least 6 medical staff. I started to blush, how long have they stood there?

"We thought something was wrong. Your heart monitor was going crazy. But now we see why." The nurse smiled. Since they were there I asked them if I can leave. First they were uncertain, then after cheeking if I'm alright they gave in. I just needed to stay one more night then I'm free.

"You have some visitors that want to see you I will tell them come in." One nurse said. They all turned around and left. I turned toward Dimitri. I put my hands around his neck.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you more." He whispered in my ear before meeting my lips again.

"Rose! You're awake!" Lissa yelled form the door. Me and Dimitri were interrupted yet again. I pulled back and groaned. Dimitri just smiled.

"Can you guys come back a little later? We're busy." I told Lissa. But being Lissa she doesn't listen. She runs over and hugs me.

"We were worried sick!" She whispered in my ear. After a few more moments she let go and sat down on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" She asked worried.

"No Liss I am fine. Thanks for healing me. Are the kids alright?" I totally forgot, I am such a bad mother, I forgot about my kids.

"MAMA!" Maja screamed running though the door. And Alek right after her."MUMMY!" He yelled. They jumped onto the bed and both hugged me. After we finished hugging I turned to Adrian.

"I am so happy your ok little dhampir." He smiled and hugged me. Eddie, Mia and Christian also hugged me. I turned toward Dimitri who was holding Maja.

"Where is Max?" I asked worried, I hadn't seen him come in the room.

"Well, he is still in a coma Rose. If you want we can ask the doctor to let him stay here." Dimitri told me. I nodded, my son is in a coma. I should have focused on the road. It's all my fault. Dimitri kissed my head.

"Rose it's not your fault. Another car hit you off the road. You couldn't have done anything." Its like he could read my mind. I gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Can you go get Max?" I asked, he nodded and left. I turned to the others.

"You guys should head home, I am going to be fine. Me and Dimitri are going to stay behind and wait until Max wakes up, I don't want him to wake up and think that I left him." I told them. Lissa was about to complain, I shot Christian a pleading look.

"Come on Liss, let's go. Rose and you need to rest. When Max wakes up, they will come home." Christian said helping her off the bed.

"But momma we want to stay with you." Maja whined. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Maja you cant stay here, I dont know when Max will wake up. It might be couple days, you will get bored and I won't be able to take you home." I told her. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She jumped of the bed and grabbed Eddie's hand. Alek was with Adrian, he always is. If Alek becomes a smoking alcoholic I am going to kill Adrian. We said our goodbyes and soon after Dimitri returned. He looked around.

"Where is everyone?" He asked sitting on my bed.

"I told them they don't need to stay, I'm fine and we will come home when Max wakes up." He nodded. He looked a little uncomfortable. I patted the room beside me, for him to lie down. He took off his shoes and moved up. He wrapped one arm around be and I leaned on his chest.

"A nurse said that they will bring Max over soon. Go to sleep love, I will wake you up when he comes." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

Dimitri POV

Her breathing steadied down; she is asleep. I am getting married to the love of my life. I looked at her face; she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She looks like a sleeping angel. I can't believe I wasted 5 years of my life without her, while she raised three of our children; I am such an ass. After a while doctors brought Max in on a bed. He was still in a coma. I didn't want to wake up the sleeping angel beside me. They moved the bed right beside Roses. Max also looked like a sleeping angle. Max looks just like me when I was younger; I was stupid not to notice the resemblance between me and him right away. Max has my face, tan, deep brown eyes, even my hair colour and style. He only has Roses nose. I bet he even has my personality. After a little while Roza started moving around.

"Hey comrade. I thought you would wake me up when Max comes in." She turned her head toward me looking up. I leaned forward and kissed her perfect lips, she instantly responded. She pulled back after a couple is seconds.

"Have you slept at all?" She asked conserned. Did I look that bad?

"No, I'm watching Max, in case he wakes up."

"You need to sleep. I will watch him for a while then we switch. I want my fiancé to have enough energy for when we get home; I have a surprise for you." She purred the last part in my ear seductively smiling. How was I ever supposed to fall asleep now? I leaned down to her ear.

"Stop teasing me Roza, I only have so much self control." I whispered. She smiled what she calls her man eater smile.

* * *

**Im sorry I finished it there but its like 2am where I am and I am dead tired. I dont know if I can post the next chapter tommorow sorry.**

**Ummm My summary really sucks. I was wondering if you guys could help me rewrite it. So in the review section write a quick summary (1-2 sentance) about my story. Goodnight, thank you for reviewing. I wonder how many Ill have in the morning :) review (L) **

_ Yo the city is mine, which one? T, O,R,O,N,T,O. D,R,A,K,E that me, you know how the story goes. :) - Drake, City is Mine. _**Love this song, ****Toronto (L) **


	16. Chapter 16

I am so sorry I feel soo bad I know I should have updated but ever since I spilled water on my computer with upcoming chapters I gave up :/ its been almost like 7 months so I don't know I I should finish writing it. Tell me what you think, should I stop? I deserve all the hatefull comments :/ thanks


	17. Hold it against me

**NEW CHAPTERRR AFTER SO LONG :) omg thankyou guys so much for reviewing :) **

RPOV

Its been 15 days, these 15 hectic days changed my life. First, the man that I fell in love with came back into my life when I was so certain that he wouldn't. Then being kidnapped, by strogi, almost dying, finding out Dimitri proposed to Tasha under compulsion, getting into a car accident with my children, almost dying, finding out Max is still in a comma and my engagement quickly follow along after that. As I lie in my fiancé's arms I can't help but picture this is how it should have been after graduation, me and Dimitri together. A lot of things have changed... Now I'm lying in a hospital bed with Dimitri waiting for my son to wake up.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked looking down at me with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Just everything that's been happing recently." He nodded and wrapped his arms a little tighter around me, after that everything stayed in a comfortable silence.

"Im sorry, for everything," I started. "Roza there is nothing to apologize for. " Dimitri cut me off.

"No there is. I'm sorry, for not telling you about your children. If i was given a chance to go back in time and change it I would. But I can't do anything about it. It was wrong, I can't imagine how you must have felt." I looked away from his eyes feeling embarrassed. Dimitri brought his hand up to my face and tilted my chin up to look at him.

"Rose, it was your decision, just like it was mine to leave. Im sorry I left; I thought it was best for you, that there wouldn't be anything distracting you from guarding Lissa." There was a slight pause. "What you saw in the gym that morning isn't what it seems. I was trying to get over you; I wanted to see if Tasha was able to make me forget about you. And she couldn't, all this time is was you, the smell of your hair, your beauty, your strength, your attitude even that stupid nickname that I've hated, I missed it all. All I ever thought about was you, how much I wanted you back."

OMG. I am speechless. I took his face between my hands and kissed him. As soon as our lips met the electricity went through my body. He responded immediately, this kiss started out hungry and moderately turned into a passionate, "I'm so in love" kind. This felt like home, hell anywhere with Dimitri would feel like home. Our hands were tangled up in each other's hair and we were so into the kiss when I heard a irritated cough.

"Get a room you two."

"We have one you're just in it." I smiled. Wait who said that.

We instantly spring apart. MAX, he was sitting up in his bed, looking tired. Dimitri and I instantly ran over to his bed.

"How are you feeling honey?" I asked Max, while moving a few hair stands away from his face.

"Can we get out of here, I'm fine." I smiled up at Dimiti, thinking back at home many times at the academy I said those lines. Dimitri came over and kissed Max's forehead.

"I will go tell the nurse he's awake." I nodded. Then he walked over to me kissed my lips and left. I sat down on the bed.

"Is anybody hurt? Are Alek and Maja alright? The old woman I saw didn't tell me anything in my dream, only that... only that you're getting married. Are you and dad getting married?." He was smiling brightly.

I was in shock. What woman is he talking about? After being able to move my lips, i responded.

"Everybody is fine. What old woman are you talking about?"

"Daddies grandma , she told me about dad and you getting married. She really wants to see you daddy Maja and Alek, momma ." Thats when Dimitri came into the room.

"The docor said you need to rest a little more and tomorrow if everything is good we are allowed to leave." Dimitri said sitting down on Мах's bed.

"Max you heard what the doctor said. Go to sleep and when you wake up we will leave, ok?" I asked him. He nodded, yawned and lied back down. I motioned Dimitri to follow me. He nooded and got up. I turned off the lights and stepped into the hallway. I turned to Dimitri.

"Max said something about seeing your grandmother in a dream, Dimitri." He had a confused face expression on.

"Are you sure that it was her, it could have been someone random and he just said it."

"I'm positive; he said that she told him we got engaged. Nobody knew about that yet, it's kind of weird that he randomly dreamt of something like that." He nodded.

"Okay I will call my grandmother and ask," he smiled and wrapped his hands around my waist, "but for now we will focus on getting something to eat." I smiled and nodded, I am starving. As we walk down the hall we hear a familiar noise.

"MAMA!" "DADDIE!" Alek and Maja run down the hall with Adrian and Christian running after them yelling to slow down and pregnant Lissa in tow. Alek ran straight into my arms and Maja into Dimitri's arms.

" I've missed you so much!" Lissa grabbed me into a half hug, her stomach in the way. After all the hugs and "How are you's" we all sat down in the cafe bellow the hospital.

"These two are the most evil kids, Rose I blame you." Christian said. Lissa smacked him arm.

"No they are not. " Lissa glared at him. Adrian snorted. What happened? I looked down at Maja and Alek they looked up at me and Dimitri with their most innocent faces.

"What did they do?" Dimitri asked with a smile playing up on his lips.

"They desisted to put maple syrup the floor of every bathroom in the house while everybody was sleeping so imagine what a wakeup call that was for me and Adrian when we got up and went into the bathroom and slipped." Christian said irritated. Me and Lissa burst out laughing. Only my kids could do something like that. Before I could say anything to Alek and Lissa's emotions went crazy.

"OMG ROSE YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" Lissa screamed pointing to the ring on my finger. Everybody's face was shocked well except mine and Dimitri's. I looked up at him and his amazing smile, then back at my friends and kids.

"Yes we are, I proposed two days ago and she said yes ." Dimitri said wrapped his hand around my waist. His smile full of love.

"Congrad's!" Lissa cheered to both of us. Alek and Maja were smiling like they just saw real ninja turtles. Adrian and Christian were also amazed to hear the news. After we ate and talked about random events for what felt like forever the kids got tired so I insisted on them all go home so they can rest. Now it's only me and Dimitri walking, he put his hand around my waist and I did the same. As we passed the bathrooms he grabbed my hand and pulled him me with him into a bathroom with him. I smiled and he lifted one eyebrow looking as sexy as ever, as soon as I locked the door I was pressed up against it and Dimitri. Our lips hungrily met. Oh how I love this man. His hand traveled up my leg and side until reaching my hair. He left go of my hair and picked me up against the wall. After staying like that he picked me up and put me down on the counter. My hands were in his hair bringing our lips closer, if possible. Our tongues fought for dominance which he most likely won. From my mouth he slowly moved to my heck. I moaned, it felt so good, God what cant this man do with his mouth? I brought his face up to mine, and looked into those beautiful brown eyes. His eyes showing so much love and want, I bet mine are no different.

"I love you so much Dimitri." I told him like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it is.

"That makes me the happiest man in the world hearing you say that. I love you Roza, you're the only one I've ever loved." I couldn't help but smile like a dummy, this man just drives me crazy. So then we continued where we left off, until we heard a PA.

"Can and please report to the critical care unit immediately."

**

* * *

**

**yourthoughts? review 3**

**:O what happened? ;) thankyou guys again for your support 3 **


End file.
